Wishes Upon Cherry Blossoms
by nira-chan
Summary: Full summary inside.A new girl comes.Even though she has a rough past she still manages to smile.What exactly happened to her years ago?Can this girl who makes wishes upon cherry blossoms melt the block of ice Sasuke has for a heart?And can she depend on
1. In Comes Kira and Mitsukake

Full summary: Team 7 meets a new girl named Kira. Even though she has a rough past she still manages to smile. What exactly happened to her years ago? Can this girl who makes wishes upon cherry blossoms melt the block of ice Sasuke has for a heart? And can she depend on him when something terrible happens to her? SasukexOC R&R

Here it is! My Naruto fanfic. Yea! This is a sasukexOC fanfic. If you like my story then don't be afraid to review. Good or bad reviews it doesn't matter. Now I'm new to the series so if the characters are OCC or something doesn't fit with the real story you can review and tell me. But I hate spoilers so if you do tell me something, try not to give away to much information. Here is how I write:

_Italics are thoughts_

**_Italics that are bold are flashbacks_**

And without further ado, here it is….

In Comes Kira, and Mitsukake 

It's morning, and the cool morning breeze sweeps over Konoha and it's sleeping citizens. But one person is already awake. A beautiful young girl with brown hair that reaches her waist danced when the wind swept over her body. She was standing on a cliff, overlooking the forest in her village. She was watching the sun rise and glared at the sky as it shed its dark colors and replaced it with vibrant colors of pink, orange, and yellow. The girl has clear hazel eyes, which at the moment held the look of pain and despair. In her hand she held two cherry blossoms. When she felt a gust of wind come from behind her she tossed the blossoms into the air and watched as they floated over the cliff and out into the open sky. She watched them dance in the air until she was sure they had either floated far away or had landed in the forest when the gust died down. Then, at that moment she made a silent wish. After she made her wish she sat down on rock and stared out into the sky.

When the sun had fully risen, and the sky lost its shades of pink, orange, and yellow, the girl got up and left the cliff. Only to return another day. For this was something this girl did often, once a week to be exact. Why did she do this? Simple, to remember what was important to her.

Later that day:

The young girl and a man are standing in the woods. He's dictating the details of the day's training mission. She wasn't really paying attention, she was staring up into the sky watching the clouds go by.

"Kira are you listening to me!"

The girl's name is Kira. She is 14 years-old and is with her sensei training for the chunin exams. She wasn't placed in a 3 group team like everyone else because she graduated from the academy 1 year ago. Her sensei; also her best friend, is Mitsukake. He is an attractive 17 year-old man with sliver hair that reached his ears and he has blue eyes. He volunteered to take Kira as his pupil when no one else would, and after what happened 2 years ago:

Begin Flashback:

**_12 year-old Kira is sitting on the couch in her house looking out the window, and waiting for her parents to return home from their mission. They were due back 2 days ago and Kira was getting worried, since she hadn't heard from them since they left a week ago. She watched the rain fall down and flinched every time there was a clash of thunder or a flash of lighting. _**

'**_Ah, when are they coming home?' Kira thought_**

_**Knock knock knock**_

_**Kira got up and answered the door. In the doorway stood 2 men with the headpieces marking that they were ninja from the village hidden within the leaves.**_

"_**Can I help you?" Kira asked**_

"**_Are you Kira Mitzuki?" one of them asked_**

"_**Yes, why?"**_

"_**We have terrible news." The other one said**_

"_**It's about your parents. The mission went horribly wrong…"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Kira you won't pass the exams if you always have your head in the clouds!"

"Sorry Mitsukake. I'm listening to you."

"Like I was saying, your mission today is to find me."

"You?"

"Yes, I'm going to hide somewhere Konoha and you have 1 hour to find me."

"What! Are you kidding me! Is that even possible?"

"I'm serious. And as how to find me sense my chakra."

"How?"

"Ah, Kira. Have you learned anything? I am a deception ninja. And I'm training you the same way I was trained. And sensing chakra is something I learned. This exercise will help you sense chakra and pick out your target's chakra among other ninja's chakra." Mitsukake explained, "Okay so close your eyes and focus on me and the flow of my chakra. Focus on the direction of the flow, its strengths, its weakness, and where it gathers most. Remember it."

Kira closed her eyes and did exactly what Mitsukake told her to do. Soon the chakra disappeared, and Kira opened her eyes to find that Mitsukake had disappeared.

"Alright Mitsukake one hour! I'll find you!"

45 minutes later Kira still hasn't found Mitsukake.

"Damn it! This is harder than I thought." Kira stood straight up, did a basic hand sign, and concentrated hard to try and find the flow of chakra that matched Mitsukake's. There was nothing. Then there was a small trace of it that came from the right of her, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. She ran as fast as she could in the direction she had sensed the chakra.

At the bridge:

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi.

"Ah, When is he gonna get here?" Naruto whined

"He's gonna get here when he gets here!" Sakura yelled back

Suddenly Kira came running out of the forest at top speed, and stopped suddenly right in front of the trio.

"Damn it! Where are you Mitsukake!" Kira turned around and saw the trio with shocked looks on their faces. Feeling a little embarrassed Kira turned a slight shade of red.

_Wow! The one with the black hair sure is cute! I wonder how old he is. _Kira thought to herself

"Ah, Hi. I'm Kira Mitzuki."

"Hey, I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh, well I'm training with my sensei. What are you guys doing?" Kira walked over to the bridge's railing and sat on it

"We're waiting for our sensei." Naruto answered

"Really! Who's you're sensei?"

"Kakashi." Sakura answered

"Wow! You're Kakashi's students?"

"Ya, why?" Sakura asked

"Then you guys must have passed his test. And I couldn't even do that."

"You took Kakashi-sensei's test?" Naruto questioned

"Yup, two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Sasuke finally said something

"Oh you talk? I thought you couldn't, and I didn't want to be rude and ask. Hehe. Anyways, ya I took his test two years ago and my team failed so we had to repeat the academy. And then when I was finally able to take the Chunin exams, I failed. That means I'm still a Genin."

"And how old are you?" Sasuke asked

"14."

"Really! You're 14 and you're still a genin! And you failed the exams! You must be worse than Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled as she elbowed him in the ribs

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Naruto you bastard! Don't you mean worse than you?" Sasuke quarreled

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Hahaha. Don't be fooled, those exams are harder than you think."

"Do you know what's on them." Sasuke asked now interested in what this girl had to say

"Nope."

_Well she is totally useless. _Sasuke thought to himself

"So Kira, you mentioned you're training now? Where is you sensei?" Naruto questioned

"That's my mission. I have to find him. He's hidden somewhere in Konoha, and I have about 5 minuets left to find him."

"What that's all!" Sakura yelled

"Yup." Kira jumped down from the raining, "You can come out now Mitsukake! I know you're under the bridge!"

Mitsukake Jump up onto the brigde and looked at Kira.

"How did you know I was there?"

_Oh my! He's even more attractive than Sasuke! _Sakura thought to herself

"Easy I sensed you. Just like you told me to. I waited till now to tell you that I found you cause I wanted to build up a dramatic effect."

_How did she know he was there? I couldn't even sense him. _Sasuke thought to himself

"Good job Kira you pass."

"Yea!" Kira yelled as she jumped up and down

Poof, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously

"Hey Kakashi." Mitsukake said

"Mitsukake, it's been awhile. Ah, Kira it's good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Wait you guys know each other?" Sasuke asked

"Yes we do. I know Kira from when she had to take my test and I know Mitsukake because we're both Jounin."

"You're a jounin?" Sakura asked with interest

"Yup, and he's only 17." Kira answered

"That's it?" Sakura asked in amazement

"You know what Kakashi. I think it would be a good idea if your best student battled Kira."

"I think you're right. I would be a good training exercise. What do you think Sasuke? As my best student you would have to fight Kira."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "Why Sasuke! I'm 20x better than him!"

"Naruto, we've been through this. You graduated last in the academy, and Sasuke has shown the most skill in our training missions. So naturally he would fight Kira."

"Mitsukake are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, me go up against Kakashi's best student?"

"I think she should fight Naruto. It would be a waste of my time to fight someone who is as weak as her." Sasuke stated

"Ya! Sasuke's right! He's no match for Kira! I'm clearly the only one who can beat her!"

"That wasn't what I was saying!"

"Well how about it Sasuke? Even though it's gonna be an easy battle, do you still wanna fight?"

"Fine. Only if it will shut Naruto up."

Sasuke and Kira walked off the bridge and stood in a clearing.

"Alright Kira, Sasuke. You'll be battling in false death style." Mitsukake announced

"False death, what's that" Naruto asked

"Kira if you will."

"False death. When you're fighting an ally, and don't wish to harm them but still be able to use kunais you can use the false death style. When you are about to cause a serious injury to your opponent, you stop your attack and declare your self the winner. You can also use jutsus, as long as they're not fatal."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just finish this."

Kira and Sasuke stood ready, bracing themselves for when the other one decided to attack. Kira took out a kunai, and gathered her chakra to her feet.

_Since he's obviously not going to make the fist move I will!_

Kira jumped up in the air and threw her kunai at Sasuke which he easily dodged. Then while still in the air Kira did a jutsu that Mitsukake taught her. When she landed on the ground she ran so fast that Sasuke couldn't track her movements. As Kira was running she was chucking kunais at Sasuke. Sasuke had no choice but to take the defensive and dodge the kunais.

_Damn! She's moving so fast! I can't even track her! I'm gonna have to use my sharingan!_

Sasuke activated his sharingan and then the next kunai that was thrown at him he caught and threw it at Kira which she dodged.

_Damn it! He can now track my moves thanks to that stupid sharingan! Then my speed jutsu is useless and is just using up my chakra!_

Kira stopped using her speed jutsu and, pulled out a small sword that was strapped to her thigh (it was hidden cause her skirt covered it).

_Where the hell did that come from! I didn't see her have that before! Was she concealing it?_

"Chakra sword!" With that command chakra from Kira's body began pouring into the sword, surrounding the blade in a light shade of green.

_What the hell!_

"Shadow clone jutsu!" suddenly 3 clones of Kira appeared each with same amount of chakra as the real one. The 4 of them ran around each other quickly to try and confuse Sasuke on where the real one was. But with his sharingan he was able to track the real Kira's movements.

"I've got you now!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to who he thought was the real Kira-kunai in hand. When out of nowhere the REAL Kira came out of the woods that were behind Sasuke. She swiftly ran up behind him, and before Sasuke could react, Kira had her sword across Sasuke's neck and was holding him to her chest tightly with her other arm.

"I win."

Kira let go of Sasuke and put her blade away.

"Very good Kira!" Mitsukake praised

"Did you see that? I beat an Uchiha!" Kira yelled as ran back across the bridge to see everyone.

Sasuke stood still, shocked at what had just happened.

_How did she beat me? She led me on to think she was weaker than Naruto, when clearly her skills are real._

"Wow Kira, that was amazing!" Sakura praised

"Thanks!"

"How? How did you manage doing all those jutsus? When you said you're no match for Kakashi's best student." Sasuke asked. He was now over the shock and walking back to the bridge.

"Rule number one of being a ninja. Never tell your opponents your strengths."

"You see Sasuke, I'm a ninja mastered in the art of deception." Mitsukake explained, "And that not only includes physical strength, like what Kakashi is teaching you but also being able to conceal your self to your enemies. Plus it enables you to located your enemies and track them no problem. And that is how I'm training Kira. Not only in physical strength, but the strength chakra can have in battle."

"That's so cool!" Naruto yelled

"Well Kira, it looks like you've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you."

"You got that right Kakashi!"

"Well Kira that was your last lesson for a while."

"What! Why!"

"Because I'm going away on a week long mission."

"Again!"

"Kira I told you when I first became your sensei, that I'm still a ninja working for the village. And since deception ninjas are in short supply, I'll be going away on many missions."

"But the chunin exams!"

"I'm sorry Kira."

"Fine!"

"Hey Mitsukake-sensei can Kira train with us for the week you are away?" Naruto asked

"I don't see why not. Would you mind Kakashi?"

"Not at all."

"Yes! Thanks so much Kakashi-sensei!" said Kira

"Well I'll see you in a week Kira." Mitsukake walked off the bridge and into the woods. When he was fully in the woods Kira ran after him.

"Wait…" Kira called out and just like a little girl grabbed onto Mitsukake's shirt and looked up at him with big round eyes, "Promise me you'll come back safe."

"Kira…"

"Promise me!"

"Fine, I promise."

Mitsukake embraced Kira in a hug. _I would never think about leaving you Kira. Don't you ever think it. Especially after what happened to your parents._

Kira and Mitsukake had known each other since the academy. They became very good friends when they were in school. Even though Kira had to repeat the academy and Mitsukake went on to become a chunin, they still stayed good friends. And it was Mitsukake who helped Kira when she heard about what happened to her parents. Truth be told it was much easier to handle what happened to her father, than what happened to her mother. For the longest time she felt lost, and it was Mitsukake who found her and brought her back. In Kira's eyes he become like an older brother to her. But to Mitsukake she was something more than a sister. He loved her. He couldn't go on a mission and never return to her. And even though she didn't show it now he hoped that one day she would return his feelings. Mitsukake let go of Kira.

"Now go back to Kakashi and the others. You have training to do."

"Alright Mitsukake. Be safe! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kira turned around and ran in the direction where the others where waiting for her. Mitsukake watched her until she was gone.

_I promise Kira I won't leave. Even if I do die on a mission, I would find some way to come back to you._

There it was! Chapter one! And I know what you are thinking, is the pairing in this fic gonna be KiraxMitsukake? The answer is no. This is a SasukexOC fic, and I can tell you the pairing WILL NOT be SasukexMitsukake. I'll leave you think who the OC Sasuke ends up with is. Lol. Till next time!

Daieki Sohma

PS. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of my fic. Good or bad reviews, it doesn't matter. There is always room for improvement.


	2. Bloody Kunai

OMG! It's been SO long since I last updated! I'm so sorry for the wait! It seems I got caught up playing Final Fantasy X (I finally beat the game yea!) and just neglected to update. And then Kingdom Hearts 2 came out so I've been playing that obsessively. On that sad note, here you go! Chapter 2 of Wishes upon Cherry Blossoms!

Bloody Kunai 

Kira turned around and ran the way she came.

_My next wish will be for your safe return Mitsukake; even though you're due to return the next time I make my wish. _Kira thought as she ran back to the bridge.

Kira made her way back through the trees, retracing her steps. She hadn't realized how far she ran. Her chest began to hurt from the pain of running at top sped two ways, with only a small break in-between. Suddenly she heard a noise and stopped. Kira turned her head in the direction she heard the noise, but saw nothing.

_I know I heard those bushes moving. I'm not going crazy._

"Haha. So you live here, you're the last one." A male voice came from the trees around Kira

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

_I know I heard someone, but who is it? _Kira took one of her chakra kunais out of her holder (author note: in chap 1 I said it was a chakra _blade _but it was a typo and I meant to say chakra kunai. Chakra Kunai- Looks like a regular kunai in every way accept it's tan, the blade part is slightly larger, and chakra controls the speed, dexterity, and the location where it hits) and held it ready to strike. She slowly walked over to the bush where she heard the strange voice, and when she was in front of it she swiftly moved the branches of the bush aside and glanced down where she thought the parson would be. But to Kira's surprise there was no one there.

_What! The voice did come from this bush, I'm sure of it! Where did he go!_

Kira concentrated hard to try to sense if there was someone near, but her try was met with no success, the man she had heard was no where near her.

_Who was that man? And what did he mean by 'so this is where you live, you're the last one'? Do I have a stalker! Well since nothing serious happened there is no need to tell anyone about this, I'll just have to keep my eye out. I better get back to the group they're probably wondering where I am._

Kira started to run again, and she kept running until she emerged from the forest and saw the four ninja waiting for her return. She slowed down to a jog and made her way over to the bridge.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Naruto asked

"Sorry you guys, I forgot that I had to tell Mitsukake something."

"Are you all set now?" Kakashi asked

"Yup!" Kira said with a smile on her face

"Alright then lets get going." Kakashi walked past the four genin and stopped at the end of the bridge, "Are you guys coming? You do have a training mission today."

"Ah, we're coming!" Sakura proclaimed

Sasuke, Kira, Naruto, and Sakura all jogged to catch up to Kakashi, and when they caught up behind him, he continued his walk off the bridge and into town.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, what's our mission?" Sakura asked

"You'll see."

The five of them continued to walk, only one of them knowing their destination. The four genin walked side by side, they walked through the village with people buying their groceries, stores, and children running around and playing with each other.

"Say you guys, do you wanna do something after we're done training?" Kira asked as she stopped walking

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stopped too and just looked at Kira-who was standing in the middle of them.

"I mean we're going to be a team for a while and I think it would be a good idea if we got to know each other."

"You're only going to be with us for a week. What's the point of getting to know each other if you're going to leave and thankfully we'll never see you again." Sasuke remarked

"Umm…I guess but…don't you think it would still be nice?"

"No not really."

"Oh." Kira began to feel sorry she asked. And what Sasuke just said didn't exactly make her feel better, "Never mind. It was a stupid suggestion, forget I ever said anything." Kira just stared at the ground hoping that the awkward position she put herself in would just disappear.

Sakura looked over at Kira and saw the look on her face. She was staring at the ground, and looked upset. _Well, we're doing a great job welcoming her into team 7! Maybe I should take up her offer, I mean Kira seems like a nice girl and maybe she'll be fun to hang around with. _"I'll go with you Kira." Sakura said

"Ah, really!" Kira lifted her head up and smiled at Sakura, "Thanks!" She began to feel a bit better, but still wondered if she accepted her offer out of pity because no one else accepted it.

"So, do you know where we're going to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to this ramen shop near my house. I think they have the best ramen in Konoha. But if you wanna go somewhere else, that's fine with me."

_Did she say ramen shop! Great any moment Naruto's going to have an outburst. And I'm really not up for his annoying antics._

Naruto looked at Kira with wide eyes.

"You did it now." Sasuke remarked

"Did what? What did I do?" Kira looked from Sasuke to Sakura looking for an answer to why Naruto was acting the way he was

"I'm going too! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Kira

"Ummm…Okay!"

"Great just what I need. Now I have to watch Naruto shove 20 bowls of ramen down his throat."

"20 bowls!"

"Well maybe not 20, more like 5 or 10."

"Wow Naruto! Where do you pack it all?"

"What he can't fit in his stomach he stores in his empty head." Sakura answered

"Hahaha. What about you Sasuke are you coming?"

"No."

"Ah, why?"

"Because I have better things to do then hang around with you losers."

_Losers! That bastard! I am far from a loser! Who does he think he is? He may be great looking but he's not better than anyone else! But fine if he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to!_

"Fine then, I'm sure we'll have a great time without you." Kira said as she folded her arms and turned away from Sasuke to face Sakura and Naruto

"What! How could you say that!" Sakura yelled

"You better believe we'll have a great time without that bastard!"

"Naruto!"

By now Kakashi had walked a considerably far distance from the four genin (he hadn't realized they stopped, so he kept on walking towards their destination). He stopped in front of an inn- the location of their mission.

"Okay guys we're here." Ha said as he turned around, only to find that he was talking to air. He glanced down the road and saw his four students arguing and laughing. Naruto and Sakura were the ones fighting and Kira was the one laughing at how ridiculous they look. Sasuke was just standing there with that familiar "there're annoying me" look.

"Looks like Kira is fitting right in. I guess I better get them. But I really don't feel like yelling or walking over there. I'll just send them a little wake up call." Kakashi took out two kunais, _I'll shoot these at Sasuke and Kira_, _and they'll be the ones to notice me here first._

Kakashi raised his arm and took aim. And in a split second he threw the two kunais at Sasuke and Kira

"You guys are so annoying." Sasuke remarked

"Well if I remember correctly _this _annoying person kicked your ass!" Kira argued back

"Ki­­­­-"

Two kunais came zipping through the air and landed in the ground right in front of Kira's and Sasuke's feet. The four ninja took a step back from shock.

"Who through those! Come out here and fight me like a man! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled

Kira look at the kunai and look up in the direction they came from. That's when she saw Kakashi standing

"Shut up Naruto! Can't you see they came from Kakashi."

"What?" Naruto questioned

"Look." Sasuke said as he pointed at the now waving Kakashi

"Oh."

"Wow Kakashi-sensei walked pretty far away." Sakura announced

"No kidding." Sasuke said

"I bet I can make it there before you guys!" Kira said, stating that she wanted to race

"You're on!" Naruto yelled

"Alright, I'm in!" Sakura agreed

"Hmph." Sasuke added

"Get ready! Go!" Kira yelled

The four genin took off from where they were standing, all for pushing themselves to run faster in order to beat the others. Soon Sasuke took the lead followed by Kira, Naruto and Sakura, and that was the order they stayed in until the race was over, making Sasuke the winner.

"Hi…Kakashi…-…sensei." Kira panted

"We're here."

"Where's here?" Sasuke asked

"Today's mission."

"Huh, how can we have a mission in a building?" Kira asked

"Your mission is inside."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kira entered the inn and looked around. The inn was rather large and the whole front lobby was wood floors; behind the front desk (which was also wood) was an elderly couple. There were buckets, soap, and cloths set by the front desk.

"Hello, you must be the kind ninjas that are going to help us today." The woman said

"Yes we are madam." Kakashi said

"All your supplies are set right here." The elderly man said as he pointed to the buckets and rags

"We'll start right away. Come on guys get your supplies."

"Okay!" Sakura, Naruto, and Kira said simultaneously

A few minutes later…

"Damn it! This is pointless!" Kira yelled as she threw her rag into a bucket full of warm soapy water

The day's mission was to clean all the hard wood floors in the inn. The couple who owned the inn are to elderly to do it themselves.

"Kakashi-sensei how is this a mission?" Kira asked

"Kira, you're helping this nice couple clean their floors because they submitted it to the village that they needed this done, and genin are in charge of "d" ranked missions, so we got assigned to it. So stop complaining and finish you scrubbing."

"Fine! Goddamn it!" Kira thrust her arm into her bucket and grabbed her cloth; ringed it out and began to scrub the floors fiercely, mumbling under her breath. After a few minutes of fierce scrubbing Kira looked up to see how everyone else was doing. Naruto appeared to be doing the same thing she was-attacking the floor with the rag-Sakura was taking her time on each stroke of the rag moving up and down, and Sasuke was neither rushing the cleaning nor taking his sweet time either. He was showing the prefect timing and seriousness of this task. Kira couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit.

_Wow, he looks so serious and all he's doing is washing some stinking floors, I can only imagine how serious he would be during a real mission. But I can't help but giggle at the fact that he's so serious about it. giggle_

Sasuke looked over at Kira.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…you"

"What about me?"

"You look so weird."

"Ah, I can see we have yet another genius on our squad."

"Oh! I didn't mean any offense by it! It's just you look so serious about doing this retarded job, I think you should lighten up a little."

"Oh really. You know what I think?"

"No, I'm not a mind reader."

"I think you should shut up the hell up and was the damn floor."

"Fine asshole I will!"

Two hours later…

The four of the genin were done washing the floors, and were leaving the inn.

"Bye, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Kakashi said

"I wish you four luck in becoming ninja."

"Thanks." Kira said, "Good luck with your inn."

"Thank you child."

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kira walked out of the Inn and back out into the streets. It was evening and the sun was setting.

"I will see you four tomorrow morning." Kakashi stated

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

And in a poof he was gone, leaving the four genin to do what they pleased.

"So you guys still up for ramen?" Kira asked

"Yup."

"Believe it!"

"Great, let's go!" Kira started to walk towards the ramen shop and Naruto began to follow but Sakura lingered for a minute.

"Sasuke, are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Like I said, I have better things to do." Sasuke said as he turned around and began to walk away from her at a slow pace

Kira and Naruto had walked about five feet from Sakura and were standing waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura come on! Leave Sasuke alone, if he doesn't want to come, so be it!" Kira yelled, "He's obviously anti-social!"

"Well see you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura turned around and started to walk towards Naruto and Kira, "I'm coming!"

The three of them walked for about ten minutes before arriving at the ramen shop.

"Here we are." Kira announced

"Hey, this is the ramen shop where Iruka-sensei brought me!"

"Really, I go to this place all the time when I don't feel like making myself dinner."

"Well let's eat." Sakura said

The three of them took a seat at the bar and discussed what they were to order, after another few minutes they had decided and the lady behind the bar took their orders.

"Your ramen will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay thanks." Sakura said, "So Kira why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay, let's see. I'm 14-but you already know that. I live alone with my two cats."

"Oh, you don't have any parents?" Sakura asked with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Nope. My dad died two years ago on a mission and my mom is…what you can call dead."

"How can she be called dead? She's either kicked the bucket or not." Naruto stated

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled

"No he's right, but…my mom…let's just say she's not quite right."

Sakura could tell Kira didn't want to get into detail about her mother. _I wonder what happened to her mom. I hope Naruto doesn't push the subject._

"Is that all about you?" Naruto asked

"No. My teammate's names are Rena Kunamari and Kosuke Arunaru; together we make team number nine."

"If you have a team why are you training with us?' Sakura asked

"Because we don't get along very well, in fact sometimes my teammates rather kill me than our enemy."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Our three man squad is like two teams combined into one. You have part one: Rena and Kosuke and part two: me. Rena and Kosuke get along fine, in fact they train together, I'm the misfit. Even during the academy days we never got along, and when we were paired into a three man squad-that had to be the worst possible scenario. You know why the tree of us had to repeat the academy?"

"Cause you failed Kakashi-sensei's test right?" Sakura asked

"Ya, because we refused to work as a team. I was the one who tried to steal one of the boxed lunches, and they ate everything and didn't share their food with me. They were too concerned with getting one of those stupid bells for themselves that they ate all their food and in the long run we failed Kakashi's test and were sent back to the academy. Naturally we graduated the academy top of the class the second time around-since we had already mastered everything that was taught-and even then we were still paired into the same squad. We were given a different sensei and began training. Then it was time for the chuunin exams. We didn't make it past the first round, and that's when our team really broke apart. It was a written test; I scored way to low and our team failed. Ever since then they blame me for ruining their chances at becoming chuunin, and they won't let me forget it either. So finally we decided to train apart, because we weren't getting any stronger, and our "team" relationship was putting a stain on our missions. That was a few months ago, and by then Mitsukake was a jounin so he decided to train me, and Rena and Kosuke stayed with my old sensei."

"Don't you guys ever train together?"

"Only when we need to."

"Here you go." The lady said as she placed the four bowls of ramen in front of the genin (Naruto ordered two)

The three of them began to eat their ramen, and when Kira leaned over to eat some of the noodles Sakura noticed that a necklace fell out from her shirt (it was tucked inside). The necklace was odd looking. The chain part of the necklace wasn't of gold or silver it's a black piece of string with an odd figure at the end of it. From what Sakura could see, the silver pendent, attached to the black string, was half a man and what appeared to be half a cloud. The top half of it was half of man (from the head to the waist) and the bottom half (where the man's legs were suppose to be) was a cloud.

"That's an interesting necklace. Where did you get it?" Sakura asked

"Oh this thing?" Kira said as she grabbed the silver part of the necklace and held it tight in her hand, _I can't tell them where I really got this thing, cause if I do I'll have to go into a whole story I don't feel like explaining to them. After all only a few chosen people know why I really wear this necklace and when I was given it. _"I got it two years ago from my parents when the traveled to the water country. Since it was one of the last things they gave me, I wear it all the time." Kira lied

"Oh."

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Kira stretched her arms behind her head and carefully untied the knot that held the two ends of the string together, "Here." She handed the necklace to Naruto

"This thing is creepy looking." Naruto said as he handed the necklace back to Kira

"Thanks Naruto." Kira said sarcastically

"Can I see it?" Sakura asked

"Yup." Kira handed the necklace to Sakura

"Well I've never seen a necklace like this before. It must really mean a lot to you, since it was the last thing your parents got you." Sakura handed the necklace back

"Ya it does." Kira put the necklace back on

"Well, enough about me what about you guys?"

The next hour and a half was spent with Naruto and Sakura telling Kira about themselves and exchanging stories between the three of them, they had been in the ramen shop talking for about two hours.

"Children we're closing now." The lady behind the bar announced

"Alright."

Kira, Sakura, and Naruto paid for their ramen, got up out of their seats and walked away from the ramen bar.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kira announced

"See ya." Naruto said as he turned around and head the way towards his house

"Bye Naruto!" Kira and Sakura yelled after him

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow Kira."

"Bye."

The two girls parted ways and took their route that would lead them to their homes.

At Kira's house…

Kira took her key out of her pocket and slipped the key into the lock. She turned the key and once she heard the familiar click sound she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm home my babies!" Kira yelled as she shut the door

Two small cats ran from their hiding places and stopped at the top of the stairs; and peered down to see who was in their house.

"Hello my babies!"

Both cats ran down the stairs and stopped at Kira's feet.

"Hello." Kira said in her baby voice as she bent down to pet her cats, "How are you guys? Did you miss me? Are you hungry? Come on, let's go get some food." Kira stood up and walked into the kitchen. She went over to the cabinet and took out two small metal bowls and a box of cat chow. She placed the bowls on the ground and filled them with cat food.

"Here you go." The cats went over to the bowls an immediately began to eat

The two cats Kira owned are Kit and Kisa. Kit is the oldest out of the two and is all black except she has white paws and a white patch on her chest. Her other cat Kisa, is small for her age, and is all black.

"Alright you guys, what's on the chore list for tonight." Kira sat down on the ground next to her cats, "Let's see, I ate out tonight and Mitsukake is on another mission so I don't have to cook, I cleaned my room, the kitchen, the dinning room, living room, and both bathrooms already. So all I have left to do is the laundry. Right?" both cats stopped eating and looked up at Kira, "Haha, you guys act just like people. Well I'm gonna take a shower you guys eat up okay." Kira stood up, walked out of the kitchen, and headed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Kira turned the water on, removed her clothes, and stepped into the bathtub. Kira lived in the same house since she was born. It was a nice two floor house with two bedrooms, two guestrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, family room, kitchen, ect. The house is mostly empty with just her and her two cats living here, but Mitsukake comes over just about every night, and he always helps Kira feel like the house is full, and makes her feel not so alone. After about 30 minutes Kira stepped out of the shower and onto a towel that was placed on the floor. She grabbed a towel that she had placed on the toilet seat before she got in the shower and wrapped it around her long hair. Then she took her other towel and wrapped it around her body. She opened the bathroom door and when she did all the steam that had collected inside the bathroom burst out into the hallway. She walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall and stopped at the door to a room that was just before hers. She turned to face the door and reached out her hand to turn the door knob, she placed her hand on it and slowly turned it, pushed the door open and peered inside the dark room. Her hand instinctively felt the right side of wall for the light switch and when she felt she flipped the switch letting light pour into the room. This room hadn't been occupied in two years; it was her parent's room. Everything was still the same. The bed with their green comforter was still made, the two closets had one door open for easy access to clothes, and both nightstands on either side of the bed bore the same alarm clock and picture of the three of them together. Kira still wasn't able to do more than stand in the doorway.

_It's been two years and I still haven't been able to go inside. It's kinda sad when I think about it. Well as Mitsukake says: "It takes time; you need to take baby steps._"

Kira turned off the light and shut the door. She walked a few more steps into her room. There she got dressed and brushed her long hair. After she was done she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. People had always told her ever since she was little that she had inherited her mother's gorgeous looks: her hazel eyes, long, soft, think brown hair, a figure that can't be matched, and long skinny-yet muscular legs. Kira had what just about every girl wanted-natural beauty, and Kira knew it too. But she never bragged or acted conceded, she just acted as normal as possible. Kira walked over to her desk and grabbed a book that she was currently reading. She left her room and walked down the hall and went into the laundry room. After she was done loading the washer she walked down the stairs and went into the family room. She plopped down onto her couch and opened her book. After about a half and hour after reading Kira put her book down for a moment to rest her eyes.

CRASH

Kira sat upright on the couch.

"Those cats. What did they knock over this time?" Kira said as she stood up and slowly walked over to the stairs and stared to ascend them, "Kisa, Kit, What did you break? I hope nothing valuable."

Meow, meow, meow

Kira heard Kit meowing, but it wasn't her normal meow. It sounded as if she was in pain.

"Kit what's wrong?" Kira said as she ran the rest of the way upstairs her heart beating fast. The crash came from her parent's room, the door was slightly ajar and it was dark inside, while the meows continued.

Kira ran over to the door, flung it open, and turned on the light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" What Kira saw made her blood turn thin and cold, she fell to her knees and leaned up against the doorway, and felt like vomiting.

On her parents wood floor lay her cat Kisa, dead. Her stomach was completely slashed open, blood was all over the place and Kit was over by her friend still meowing the same blood chilling meow. Her parent's window was completely smashed; shards of the window lay in the pools of blood. Kira looked around the room to try and see what had happened, and there stuck in the wall was one bloody kunai with a note attached to it.

_I have to go in! That blood and my cat can't stay there till Mitsukake comes home! And that kunai with the note, what could it say? Wait I know what happened here, my cat…was…murdered! And that note was left by the killer! I have to go in!_

"Kit…come here girl." Kira said in a shaky voice

The cat about-faced and walked towards Kira. When she reached Kira, Kira picked her up and brought her into her room.

"You gotta stay in here for a while girl." Kira closed the door and walked back down stairs. She grabbed two garbage bags, a bucket and a lot of rags and paper towels. She filled the bucket with water, and carried all the items upstairs, once again stopping at the doorway.

_I have to go in! I have to!_

Kira put one foot inside the room, then the other. Soon her whole body was in and she was walking towards her dead cat. She put some cleaning gloves on, opened a garbage bag, picked up her cat, and placed her inside. She tied the bag, put it aside, and then went on to cleaning the floor. Kira got down on her hands on knees and began to scrub the blood off the floor. Tears fell from her face and landed in the pools of blood. After about two hours the floor was clean. Kira took her cat and the trash outside. She placed the trash in the trash can and brought her cat (that was in a black garbage bag) into her backyard. From there she went inside her shed and took out a metal shovel, and dug a grave for her cat. After she was done with that Kira returned to her parent's room and walked over to the wall that bore the kunai. She stared at it for a while. She was debating weather or not to open it, but she knew she had to, for her cat's sake. With a firm grasp she grabbed the kunai and thrust it out of the wall. She untied the note from the kunai handle, unrolled it and began to read

**I enjoyed meeting you today in the park, and following you home. I've finally found you. I'll admit you did a good job hiding yourself from me these past two years. You see Kira, you're next. Your father is dead, your mother might as yell be dead-she can't even care for her own child anymore because of the state that she's in, and guess what. You're next. Your necklace might have fooled some of my followers but I've got you now. And it's only a matter of time before you're reunited with your father.**

**Yukiro leader of the Cloud Mercenaries**

Kira fell to her knees and began to cry

_He's finally found me! After all these years! I have to tell Kakashi and the Hokage right away!_

Kira got up and ran out of her parents room-note still in hand. She ran down the stairs, grabbed a light jacket that was on the coat rack by the door, opened the door, and ran out.

She didn't stop running until she reached the Hokage's office.

She burst in to find the old man (author note- yes in my fic the Hokage hasn't died yet) still at his desk.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

"Lord…Hokage." Kira could barely say from the fact that she had just run all the way there and was still crying, "He's back!" Kira held up the note, "The man who killed my father, and put my mom in that hospital!"

OMG! That was so long! Well I guess you can say I made it extra long since I haven't updated in forever. Anyways I wanna thank those who are reading this fic cause I know OC stories can be a little slow the first couple of chapters. That's why I made this one juicy. Well a lot of questions will be answered in the next chapter like the story behind Kira's necklace, what happened to her mother, ect. Anyways I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my story:

Hacker of Souls

White Alchemist Taya

-Lone Blossom-

Pyro Hiei's-gothshadowdragonofhell

Trishell

Nica510

Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot!


	3. The Past Tells All

Hey everyone! It's me again, Nira-Chan (I decided to change my pen name because I didn't like having it be the same as the main character for one of my fanfics. So my new pen name is…Nira-Chan. I got this name off of a quiz and I liked it so I'm using it). I just have a few notes for you to read before you read chapter 3 of Wishes Upon Cherry Blossoms. First off I decided that this chapter is going to answer a lot of questions like: What happened to Kira's mother? What's up with her necklace? Ect. Second because this chapter is mostly answering questions it might get a little boring cause it's mostly flashbacks and doesn't have a lot of other characters in it and I wanna show you guys more of Kira and Mitsukake when they were in the academy. But don't worry the other chapters are going to get a lot more interesting after this boring one cause the plot is starting to unfold. Finally, I'm an ass lol. For some odd reason I thought Sasuke was 13, but when I looked it up I found out that he's 12. So I realized that having a 14 year old love a 12 year old is kinda creepy, so I'm lowering Kira's and Mitsukake's age by one year. So now Kira is 13 and Mitsukake is 16, and Kira's parents died when she was 11. Everything else is still the same. SORRY!

Sincerely

Nira-chan

The Past Tells All

Beep Beep Beep

Kira's alarm clock rang announcing that it was time to wake up-not that she slept very much that night.

Beep Beep

Kira flung her arm over to her nightstand and turned the alarm off.

"Hmm…one hour." Kira said as she sat up in her bad and grabbed the necklace that hung from her neck

She began to reminisce of the events that had taken place that night.

_**Begin Flashback:**_

_**Kira burst into the Hokage's office to find the old man still at his desk.**_

"_**Lord…Hokage! He's back!" Kira held up the letter**_

_**The hokage jumped up out of his chair and ran over to the girl.**_

"_**Kira let me see that!"**_

**_Kira handed him the letter and sat down on the ground to catch her breath. She wiped her tears away with her pajama sleeve. The Hokage unfolded the letter and began to read. As he was reading the letter he walked over to his desk and sat down. His eyes moved from line to line taking in everything that the letter said._**

'_**So it is true, Yukiro has returned to continue what his grandfather started, to finish off all descends of traitors that once belonged to the cloud mercenaries.'**_

"**_Assistances!" _**(A/N- I'm not sure if the Hokage has assistances or not, and if he does I don't know their names)

"_**Yes Lord Hokage?" four leaf ninjas appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the hokage**_

"**_One of you bring Kakashi Hatake here, while the other three alert the ANBU that we have a situation on our hands. Tell them- for now- there is no need to report to me. Just tell them to keep a sharp eye out for foreign ninjas."_**

"**_Yes sir." Four puffs of smoke appeared and when it cleared the four ninja were gone_**

_**Kira is still sitting on the floor, with her head in her hands. She has caught her breath but didn't want to stand up.**_

"**_Kira, you don't know what's going on do you? I don't even think you fully know why Yukiro is after you."_**

"_**You're right, I don't know much about this Yukiro person. All I was told was to wear this necklace at all times and if I ever hear of or meet a man named Yukiro, I should tell the Hokage right away."**_

"**_You were just a young girl when your father died and your mother lost all of her memories. It was decided that you were to be told as little as possible until I felt you needed know the whole story."_**

"_**Well do you feel that I need to know the whole story now!"**_

_**Poof. Kakashi appeared in the doorway**_

"**_Good, just in time. Take a seat." The Hokage pointed to a chair_**

**_Kakashi walked over to the seat and sat down. He glanced in front of him to see Kira sitting on the floor. _**

"_**So he's back."**_

"_**Damn it! Can't one of you tell me who this man is and why he's after me!"**_

"**_Well I'll start." The Hokage said, "It all started before you born. Your grandfather was a member of an elite team of mercenaries. The group started out as a team of highly skilled ninjas that went around killing rogue ninjas and threats to their village. In return for their services they were paid by their village. But soon things got out of hand. Their methods of killing became cruel and they began killing anyone who got in their way of destroying their target-even innocent people. Their village left them no choice but to fire them and threaten to behead them if they continued their murderous ways. The leader at the time was Yukiro Kuranaga, the present Yukiro's grandfather."_**

"_**Oh I get it they kept the same name."**_

"**_Yes. And he was furious when he was told they were fired. Outraged and bloodthirsty, he made a pack with the members he had, at that time it was close to 50. Their mission was simple, they would become rogue ninja themselves and travel village to village killing anyone they wanted and stealing whatever they wanted. But the punishment for leaving the group was: not only would you be killed but your descendents would also be destroyed."_**

"**_My grandfather must have left then, right?"_**

"_**Correct. He met your grandmother here-in the village hidden within the leaves. And it was with her he made the fateful decision to leave the Cloud Mercenaries."**_

"_**But this makes no sense! My grandparents died when I was seven-from old age!"**_

"**_You're right they did. That's because shortly after your grandfather left, the group faced a hard battle. One they lost. Yukiro and many of his true followers were beheaded. Others fled and made a life for themselves. But the apple didn't fall far from the tree. While Yukiro's son didn't resurrect the group his grandson did. For the past five years he has been gathering up followers and filling his grandfather's shoes. For the time being he has only concentrated on killing the descendents of the traitors."_**

"_**That pendent you're wearing was your grandfather's. It's the mark of the Cloud Mercenaries. Half a man half a cloud. I gave it to you two years ago when your father died, and told you to wear it at all times because if Yukiro had ever sent one of his flowers after you they would see you wearing that and they would think you had pledged allegiance to their group and they wouldn't attack you." Kakashi said, "Although it's useless now. Yukiro has come after you himself."**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kira flung the covers off her and placed her feet on the cold floor.

_Those two have been part of this since the day I received the news about my parents. I still remember it like it was yesterday although two years have past. _

_**Begin flashback:**_

"_**It's about your parents, the mission went horribly wrong."**_

"_**Wha…"**_

"_**Kira your father is dead. And your mother…well she's lost all of her memories. She can't even remember who she is."**_

"_**What? I don't believe you! You're lying!" **_

"_**Kira!" one of the jounin went over and put their hands on Kira's shoulders**_

"_**You're wrong!"**_

"_**Kira listen to me! You're father is gone but there is still a good chance your mother will regain her memory!"**_

"**_NO! Leave me alone!" Kira yelled as she broke free from the jounin's hold, "Move!" she pushed the jounin that was standing out of her way. She ran out the door and away from her house._**

"_**Should we go after her?"**_

"_**No, I imagine she needs to be alone. Let's go report to the Hokage. He'll send someone after her."**_

**_Kira ran for a long way, she ran through the rain and ignored the fact that she had no shoes on and that every time her feet hit the ground mud splashed up onto her legs. Finally she reached a cliff overlooking the forest, when she saw there was no where else to run she collapsed on the ground scattering mud onto her whole body. She curled up into the fetal position and began to sob heavily into her arm. The sounds of her cries were lost in the noise of the thunder and rain. A little while later when the rain began to slow down Kira lifted her head up and glanced at her surroundings. She slowly stood up and went over to a rock that was sticking up from the ground and sat down, her feet sunk a few inches into the earth. Kira rested her head on top of her knees. _**

'**_I have no clue where I am. This is great. Well now I need to be rational. What did those jounin say about my mom? Her memories are gone? What's that mean?" Tears began to flow from Kira's eyes, 'And I know what happened to my dad…'Kira began to cry again, 'Screw being rational!'_**

"_**So you're here."**_

**_Kira quickly lifted her head and turned around to see who was behind her, it was the Hokage. _**

"_**You have to be strong. You have the potential to be a great ninja. You just have to know that you're not alone."**_

"_**Hokage…"**_

"_**I heard one of my academy students went missing, and I just had to help look for her. You don't know where she might be, would you?"**_

"_**No!" Kira turned back around and put her head back on her lap. The Hokage walked over to Kira and placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**Ah…" Kira looked up at the Hokage with tear filled eyes**_

_**He bent down so that he was eye level with Kira and said, "You're not alone. You don't have to cry alone. There are still people who care about you."**_

_**Tears began to well up in Kira's eyes until she could no longer hold them in. She began to cry again, and the Hokage wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way until she clamed down.**_

"_**Why don't we get you back home?"**_

"**_Okay." Kira dried her eyes and stood up, once up her legs felt like jello and it was hard for her to stand up_**

"_**I think I can arrange a ride for you." The Hokage said noticing her struggle, "Kakashi if you will." **_

_**A 24 year-old Kakashi Hatake appeared from behind the tree line of the forest. He walked over to Kira and the Hokage and when he was next to Kira he bent down to give her a piggy-back ride.**_

"_**Get on." He said with a smile**_

_**Kira got onto Kakashi's back and they back to Kira's house.**_

"_**Thank-you."**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

'_**Wow I ran a long way! Oh look cherry blossoms! I bet they'll be so pretty when they bloom!"**_

_**Soon they arrived at Kira's house. Once again she thanked them and watched as they walked back towards town. She stood in the doorway and looked up at the clearing sky.**_

"_**I have to be strong, just like the Hokage said."**_

_**End flashback:**_

It had been two years since that fateful day Kira received the news about her parents and went to what is now her secret spot. Kira is still sitting on the edge of her bed, she got up and walked over to her closet, and yet another memory flashed into her mind.

_**Begin flashback:**_

_**Kira stood amongst a crowd of people wearing black. She looked forward and saw Kakashi and the Hokage looking at five pictures of people. One of the pictures held the familiar face of her father. She was at the funeral for her father and the other four jounin who died on that mission. She glanced around at the people around her. Woman and children were crying others like her were dried eyed. There were no smiles on people's faces.**_

"**_Kira." A 13 year-old Mitsukake walked up to Kira and held her hand. _**

"_**Hey Mitsukake." Kira looked at her best friend**_

"_**It's okay you know."**_

"_**I know. But I've done all the crying I want to do for now." She looked up at the sky**_

"_**Come on let's go get our flower."**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**Together they walked hand-in-hand to get a flower and place it on the table in front of the caskets that were under a sheet. **_

_**Later that day:**_

_**Kira and Kakashi were talking alone in a room when Mitsukake walked in.**_

"_**Mitsukake you should leave."**_

"_**Why? What are you guys do…Kira! He's way too old for you!"**_

"_**Mitsukake! Shut up! That's not what I'm doing!"**_

"_**He can stay if he wants to." Kakashi said**_

"_**I'm staying."**_

"**_Are you sure you want to stay Mitsukake? What you're about to hear my cause you to carry an unwanted burden."_**

"**_If it has to with Kira, I'm going to stay."_**

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Kira first things first. As you know your father is dead. The Hokage believes he and your mother were targeted and the other four jounin were just killed because they were there."**_

"_**Targeted?" Mitsukake asked**_

"**_Yes, by a rogue ninja named Yukiro. Kira the Hokage and I believe it's in your best interest to wear this necklace at all times." Kakashi held out a necklace with half a man half a cloud pendent attached to a black string. Kira took the necklace from Kakashi and put it on, "And if you ever hear of a man named Yukiro go see the Hokage or come see me right away. Got it?"_**

"_**Ya. But why?"**_

"_**I can't tell you that yet."**_

"**_Okay. What about my mom? What happened to her?"_**

"**_Your mother no longer knows who you are or even who she is. What we believed happened is your mother saw something so horrible on that mission that it caused her to literally lose her mind. She's only suffering from what we believe is temporary amnesia. She should regain her memories soon, and be able to return home."_**

"_**That's good."**_

"**_You can both go now."_**

"_**Alright, see you later Kakashi-sensei." Kira said as she started to walk towards the door, when she realized Mitsukake wasn't following her she turned around and said, "Aren't you coming Mitsukake?"**_

"_**You go ahead. I'll meet up with you later."**_

"_**Oh, okay." Kira walked out the door and headed down the road towards her house, leaving Mitsukake and Kakashi alone in the room**_

"**_Alright Kakashi, tell me what's really going on. It's obvious you didn't tell Kira the whole story but I demand to know the whole story." _**(A/N: Kira didn't hear this part but I wanted to put it in)

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because Kira means more to me than anything and I would like to know if she's in danger so I protect her!"**_

"_**Fine. You see…"**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Kira was dressed in her usual outfit. It is: her skirt is ankle-length in the back but in the front where her legs are there are pieces of the skirt missing so it looks like a mini skirt but with a strip of fabric that also reaches her ankles in the middle of the mini skirt front. Her skirt is light pink. Her shirt is light purple with half sleeves, and light blue buckles running down the whole shirt (A/N: like what Neji has on his shirt). Under her skirt she has black spandex shorts on.

At the bridge:

"Hey Kira what took you so long?" Naruto asked because she was the last one out of the four genin to arrive at the bridge

"Slept in I guess."

_I'll tell them what's really going on with me soon. I hate lying to my new friends._

Another chappie down. As usual I wanna thank those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it:

Nicachan510

Trishell

Gaara's pyro RACCOON

Mitsuhime

Lonewolf4ever

Whitealchemist Taya

inuyashaHELP

Orochimaru's Ojou-san

Ghostioanddaigona

Thanks!


	4. Rematch

A note:

**Inner Sakura**

Chapter 3: Rematch

"Ugh! I'm late! This is what I get for staying up late to watch TV!" Kira yelled as she ran around her room getting ready to go to training. After a few minutes she ran down the stairs with her kunai pouch and shuriken holder in her hand, "Man, this sucks ass!" She ran out of the front door with half of her gear in her hands and started to run down the street. But it wasn't long before she stopped and realized she forgot to do a major thing, "Damn it! I forgot to lock the front door!" Kira smacked her hand against her forehead and looked at her watch, "I'm already 25 minutes late and by the time I get there I'll be 40 minutes late. I have no time to run back and lock the door! Ugh someone hates me! Please if I have any luck at all, PLEASE no one break into my house!" Kira continued to run along the road towards the bridge

At the bridge:

"Hmm. It's not unusual for Kakashi-sensei to be late but Kira is late today too." Sakura stated

"Well out of the four days she's been training with us this will make the second time she's late." Naruto stated

"Hmph. She's useless. She can't even get here on time." Sasuke said

Poof Kakashi appeared behind the three genin, "One, two three,…where's Kira?" He asked

"She's not here yet."

"Well I'm glad there's someone who runs later than me."

"HEY!"

The four ninja turned their heads to see Kira hopping towards the bridge. She was hopping on the count of she was trying to put her kunai holder on her right leg."

"Hahaha, she looks so stupid!" Naruto yelled

Finally after a few minutes Kira reached the bridge

"You're late." Kakashi said

"Really? No way!" She answered sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I promise to try to be on time from now on."

"Alright let's get started on your mission." Kakashi said as he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards town

The four genin followed him.

"So why are you so late?" Sakura asked

"I blame the tv."

"Haha. You stayed up that late."

"Ya and on top of that I fell asleep on the couch! So I the worst nigh sleep ever!"

"That was smooth."

The five ninja were now walking through town and Kira looked up ahead and saw an all too familiar building that read 'Konoha Mental Hospital'. She stopped walking at stared ahead of her, and appeared to be in a trance.

"Kira you okay?" Sakura asked as she also stopped

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped walking at looked at Kira. Sasuke walked over to Kira, stretched his hand out in front of Kira's face and snapped his fingers.

"Uhh." Kira said as she snapped out her trance

"Hmph, you are so useless." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets and turned his back to Kira, "By the way, after training today, I want a rematch."

"What?"

"Now that I know you're strength, beating you will be fairly easy."

"Fine I'll yet again kick your ass."

"We'll see about that."

A while later the ninja began their training mission which was to pick fruit off of trees in a man's garden.

"I'm gonna pick more fruit than Sasuke!"

"Hmph."

"Are they always like this?" Kira asked

"Every single day." Sakura replied

"Listen up you!" The man yelled, "There are only certain fruit you can pick…"

After a quick explanation from the man each of the genin was given a basket to place their fruit in. When they were given the go Sasuke and Naruto wasted no time in jumping into the line of trees, while Kira and Sakura stayed on the ground.

"yawn Well let's get going." Kira said

"Alright."

Sakura and Kira jumped into the line of trees and began to hop from branch to branch eyeing the fruit around them.

"Well they'll be a while." Kakashi said as he sat down under a tree and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise

Sakura jumped onto a branch that was below a lot of the ripe fruit that they needed, "Hey Kira over here!

"Huh, you found some?"

"Ya come see."

Kira went over to Sakura and looked up at the decent sized collection of fruit.

"Hey great jo-"

"Kira!"

"Kira lost her footing on the tree branch and started to fall off. A few seconds later she landed with a thud on the ground; all of her fruit spilling out of her basket and onto the ground.

"OOWWW!"

"You okay?" Sakura yelled down to her

"Damn it! Now I have to pick up all this fruit! Can this day get any worse?"

"Hmph, you're useless."

Kira looked over and Sasuke standing on a branch to the right of her.

"Apparently it can."

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura jumped down and began to help Kira pick up her fruit, "You know for a ninja you're kinda clumsy."

"Tell me about it."

After picking up the rest of the fruit Kira and Sakura jumped back up into the trees and continued their fruit picking.

A few hours later:

"You kids did a good job. Eight baskets of fruit ready to sell at the market tomorrow. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it old timer. Just doing our ninja duty." Naruto said

"Here's a little reward for each of you." The man passed a fruit to Sasuke, Sakura and Kira

"Hey where's mine?" Naruto asked

"I don't give my fruit away to brats."

"HEY OLD MAN!"

"Naruto stop being so annoying!" Sakura put him in a neck hold

"You are such a loser."

"Haha."

"Well you four that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow; on time right Kira?"

"You shouldn't be taking Mr. I get lost on the road of life."

"Very well." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Well Sasuke training's over." Kira said

"You ready?"

"As ever. But can we spar somewhere else? I don't think a fruit orchard is the best place."

"Alright."

The four of them walked a little ways before Sasuke and Kira found a decent clearing. They walk to their spots parallel from each other and got in their fighting stances.

"Kira is gonna kick Sasuke's ass!" Naruto said

_Maybe, she did beat him last time. But that was only cause she lied but now that Sasuke knows her strength he has a good chance. _Sakura thought

"You ready?"

"Come on!"

Kira made the first move. She ran straight towards Sasuke pulling out two of her regular kunais.

"Sharingan!"

Instead of throwing the kunais Kira charged at Sasuke and used them like they were swords; aiming to slash Sasuke in a vital spot and call the match. But with or without his sharingan this attack was easy to dodge. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and a shuriken. With the shuriken he knocked one of the kunais out of Kira's hand.

"Uh?"

Then used the kunai to block the other one. They were now face to face, kunai to kunai.

"Hmph." Sasuke said as he kneed Kira in the stomach-only it wasn't really her it was a log, "Replacement!" he yelled

He sensed Kira from behind him and when he turned around he met her by landing a punch to the side of her face. Kira staggered back a few steps.

"You know Sasuke if this wasn't false death style, I would use my kekkei genkai on you and end this fight with me as the victor."

"I look forward to seeing it."

"You wish." Kira did a series of hand signs, "Wind style: hidden gust jutsu!"

The wind around Sasuke picked up.

"Take this!" Kira threw six shurikens into the gust. They were picked up by the wind and flew with great speed towards Sasuke, making them nearly invisible.

But with his sharingan he saw everything. He dodged each one. And out of nowhere he appeared behind Kira and laid a few punches and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying a few feet. Before she could recover he ran over to her-kunai in hand. He pinned her down by putting his weight on her stomach and laid the kunai across her neck.

"I win." He got up and put his kunai away, "I knew you were no match for me. The only reason you won last time was because you lied and I underestimated you." He deactivated his sharingan

"Fine I guess you win." Kira walked over to Sasuke and without warning punched him in the face

"Hey Kira the fight is over!" Naruto yelled

"Don't punch Sasuke for no reason!" Sakura added

"That's for A: being and ass and B: because I didn't land one punch our whole match!" Kira folded her arms and turned her back to Sasuke. When her back was turned a smile spread across Kira's face and she brought one of her hands up to her mouth to hide the giggle that was about escape from her lips.

"See you guys' tomorrow right." Kira began to walk

But she didn't get more a few steps before Sakura stopped her.

"Hey Kira!" Sakura jogged over to Kira and stopped her, "That wasn't very nice punching Sasuke like that." She said with an apparent blush

"I know but I had to land one attack. Even if I did do it by cheating." Kira looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke you have great skills. And I guess you can say I did win last time cause I lied but it's just as much as fault, for your loss. You should never underestimate your opponent no matter what they say, that's just common knowledge."

"**Cha! Sasuke kicked your ass! No one can beat him!" Inner Sakura said to Kira** Sakura walked over to Sasuke, "Great job Sasuke! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura started to say something with a blush on her face

"No Sakura. I don't want to do anything with you."

"Oh okay."

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow then!" She yelled after him

Naruto walked over to Sakura, "Hey Sakura I'll do something with you today! We could go out for ramen or…"

"Ya right! In your dreams Naruto."

"See you guys tomorrow then." Kira said as she waved goodbye

"Wait for me! Bye Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him as she turned around and caught up with Kira

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

The two kunoichi walked side by side down the road that would bring them to their homes.

"So did your team do any other missions besides these stupid fruit picking, floor washing ones?"

"Ya actually we did. We did this really hard mission to the land of waves."

"What did you have to do?"

After Sakura was finished telling the story Kira stopped walking at looked at Sakura with big eyes.

"Shut up! That's so awesome!"

"I guess you can say it was. But at the time it was far from awesome."

"True. But not many genin can say they went on a dangerous mission like that! The only remotely exciting mission I did was escorting this woman to her home village. The most exciting part of that mission was when I got to attack this dude when he tried to rob me."

"Haha."

"You think that's funny?"

"Ya."

"And the guy had no reason to rob me, it's not like I walk around with my life savings. Speaking of robbery I wonder how my house held up."

"Your house?"

"Ya I forgot to lock the door this morning cause I was running so late. And by the time I remembered I had run too far to turn back and lock it."

"Good job."

"Haha thanks."

"Well this is where I say goodbye." Sakura said as she stopped in front of a turn that went off the main road they were on.

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Kira continued to walk until she reached her front door.

_Alright, PLEASE let there be nothing missing!_

She pulled out a kunai-just in case and opened the front door. Everything was just how she left it.

"Ugh thank goodness!" She said as she walked in and flopped down on her couch

Meow

"Hey Kit." She bent down, picked up her cat and placed her on her lap

"You'll never guess what happened today…"

Another one down! BTW how is Kakashi? I had my friend read my first couple chapters and she was like 'Kakashi is way out of character' so I did my best to put him more in character. Also how are my fighting scenes? Do they make any sense lol?

I would now like to thank my wonderful reviewers! I love you so much! Thank you!

White Alchemist Taya

Doria Ghey

Nicachan510

Ghostioanddaigona

ILoveAnime89


	5. Running into the Truth

Chapter 5: Running Into the Truth

"Ah!" Kira yelled as she kicked the training pad that was tied around a wooden post

It was still morning and Kira is in her backyard training with her cat Kit- lying not far from her. She wanted to get some training in before she met up Kakashi and team seven. Her backyard had been transformed into a training ground by her parents-since they were both elite ninja. Kira trained here as often as she could.

"Ugh!" Kira stopped kicking the pad and laid down on the grass with her head facing the sky

Meow

Kira rolled over to face her cat, "I know it's almost time to go train with Kakashi-sensei." Kira got up, went over to her cat and sat down next to her and began to stroke the back of her cat, "Well Kit I need some advice. And to tell you the truth it's kinda sad that I'm talking to a cat, but since Mitsukake is still away…Here's the thing. I know I can beat Sasuke, just not in false death style. Cause false death really only let's you use weak jutsus like the clone jutsu and taijutsu. And you know that stick over there is better at taijutsu than me, and all the jutsus I can do are meant to really hurt a person-a condition not allowed in false death. Ugh…plus I wanna re-match but he'll probably refuse cause he'll be like 'I would just be a waste of my time. I already proved I was stronger than you.'" She said as she rested her chin in her palms.

Meow meow

"So you're suggesting I challenge him to an anything-goes battle?"

Meow

"Well that would intrigue him, and I would be able to use all my jutsus and my swords! Plus my kekkei genkai would be allowed; of course I wouldn't harm him with it. That sounds like a great idea!" Kira jumped up and put her fist in the air, "Let's see for an anything-goes match I'm gonna need a ref…I know Mitsukake will be coming home tomorrow and I'm sure he'll ref for our match. So I'll challenge him today, but we'll have the match tomorrow. Yea!" Kira looked at her watch, "Let's go Kit. I don't wanna be late again." She picked up her cat and ran towards her house

It had been six days since Kira first started training with Kakashi and his team. Now all she had left was today and tomorrow then she would be back to training with Mitsukake…or would she.

Kira was walking in town heading to the bridge to meet up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto; when up ahead she saw a formidable sight. There standing beside a fruit stand is her two teammates-Rena and Kosuke along with her real sensei Urashi Resha.

_Great, this is all I need. Why do I have such bad luck! Maybe if a quietly walk past with my head down they won't notice me._

At the stand:

"Hey Kosuke look it's Kira."

"Where?"

"Over there." Rena said as she motioned with her head, "I wonder what the loser is doing."

Kira began briskly walking towards the fruit stand with her eyes glued to the ground. But unfortunately her two teammates wouldn't let her presence go unnoticed.

As soon as Kira got two steps ahead of Rena she felt something poke her in the back. When she turned her head she saw Rena behind her; she had poked her with the tip of her kunai.

"Uh um…hi Rena." Kira said with a fake smile

Rena was a small girl. Even though she and Kira are the same age Kira has at least two inches on her. She has short purple hair (A/N: hey if Sakura can have pink hair why can't someone have purple) and grey eyes.

Rena dragged her kunai from the middle of Kira's back to the back of her neck.

"What's up loser? Having training with that stupid friend of yours?"

Kira wasn't in the mood to start something, but she couldn't help herself. She turned around to face Rena.

"You mean Mitsukake? No, actually I'm training with someone else now."

"Oh really even Mitsukake gave up on you? I wouldn't blame him. After all he's got better luck teaching a rock how to do taijutsu."

"He did not give up on me. And for your information I'm training with Hatake Kakashi and his squad." Kira knew Rena's weak spot…boys, "And you'll never guess who's on his squad. Perhaps you've heard of him. Does Uchiha Sasuke ring a bell?"

Rena's eyes grew wide; after all there wasn't a girl in Konoha that didn't know about the gorgeous Uchiha.

"Oh really. Hey Kosuke guess what Kira just told me?"

"What?"

Kosuke was average height-he's taller than Kira. He has brown short spiky hair and brown eyes.

"That she's training with Uchiha Sasuke."

"So. I don't know what girls see in him."

"Well little Miss. Kira just because you're training with him doesn't mean he'll even see you. After all you're just a little, ugly, plain shinobi that in anybody's eyes is just a person put on this earth to take up space." Rena brought her hand to Kira's hair and touched a piece, and Kira just stood there staring intensely at the girl, "Your hair. I know it means everything to you-you've been growing it out forever." Rena took her kunai and cut a strip of Kira's hair, "Oh look my bad. Looks like it will take a little bit longer to grow that piece out." (A/N: that actually happened to me at school 2 years ago some bastard in my class thought it would be funny to cut a piece of my hair off…well it was funny to everyone except me.) Rena tossed the hair she cut off onto the ground. She turned around and began to walk away when she suddenly was stopped in her tracks.

Kira walked in front of Rena to see her face.

"What's wrong can't move." Kira had done a series of hand signs that froze Rena in her tracks

Kosuke recognized the hand sign Kira's hands displayed, "Kira don't finish your jutsu!"

Kira stuck her face in Rena's.

"What Kosuke don't want me to finish my kekkei genkai?"

Rena's heart skipped a beat.

"Hmph…you're not even wroth using it on." Kira dropped her hands and Rena gained control of her limbs again

"You bitch!" Rena yelled

"Ya guess I am, but at least I'm not a skank." Kira was never very good at insults; another ability she lacked was to be able think on her feet, "Well if you acted this way towards me training with Sasuke I wonder how would react if I told you I was training with Neji."

"You know what…"

"Kira it's good to see you again." Resha came up to the trio a grocery bag full of food in hand

"Hello Resha-sensei." Kira said

"How have you been?"

"Good. I've been training with Kakashi-sensei this past week."

"Really how has it been going?"

"Good, I've learned this little concept called teamwork-not that those two know what that is." She said as she pointed two Rena and Kosuke

"Interesting."

"Yup it's really helped me get stronger. Well I better get going don't wanna be late."

"Okay well I'll see you later then."

"Sooner that you think." Kira said as she walked away with her head held high like she just accomplished one of the world's greatest feats.

"What did she mean 'sooner than you think'?" Kosuke asked

"Who cares." Rena said as she flipped her hair and walked away

Kira continued down the street and headed to the bridge.

_Haha 'sooner than you think'. That one sentence will bug Rena all day. And she has good reason to worry cause this little encounter has given me a great idea._

Kira continued walking until she reached the bridge. Everyone expect Kakashi was there.

"Hey Kira!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw her

"Hey Naruto!" She called back

Kira walked onto the bridge.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke what's up." Kira asked as she sat down on the railing of the bridge

"I wonder what stupid mission Kakashi-sensei has planned for today. Ugh I'm a ninja I want another real mission!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up loser." Sasuke said

"Well…" Kira jumped down from the railing and walked over to Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke I want to fight you again!" Kira said as she pointed her finger in his face

Sasuke grabbed her finger and moved it out of his face, "I don't think so. Fighting you would be a waste of my time."

"Oh really? Well what if I challenged you to a no-hold-back, anything-goes match?"

"What Kira you can't be serious." Sakura said

"Oh I'm serious. Because I don't know if you guys noticed it or not but my skills in taijutsu are just about nonexistent. But if Sasuke accepts my challenge I'll be able to use any jutsu on him."

"Like your kekkei genkai?" Sasuke asked

"You know it."

"Fine."

"What Sasuke, Kira you aren't seriously gonna do this! What if one of you gets hurt!"

"That's fine with me." Sasuke stated

"Same here. But the match is gonna have to be tomorrow."

"Why postpone your demise?"

"Well I don't have my swords now and we're gonna need Mitsukake to ref out match. And he won't be back till tomorrow."

"Your swords?" Naruto asked

"Yup, I have two of them. There're called twin blades."

"That's a stupid name." Sasuke asked

"Well there're called that because they are exactly the same in weight, height, size everything!"

"Why use swords?" Naruto asked

"Well, you see since I suck taijutsu and my dad needed to find an alternative. Since he had some experience in swordsmanship-he passed that knowledge on to me. But my swordsman technique is unlike any other."

"Ya and what makes yours so special?" Sasuke asked

"I'm really flexible. So I sort of combined gymnastics with swordsmanship."

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked

"I make it work."

Poof

Kakashi Appeared in front of the four genin.

"You're late again!" Naruto said

"Ugh…why even bother telling him!" Kira added

"Haha." Sakura laughed

"Are you ready for today's mission?" he asked

"Oh bring that S-rank mission on sensei." Kira said sarcastically

"Well today we're going to go…."

"Grocery shopping!" Naruto yelled

The four genin were holding brown paper bags with food in filled up to the top of them. Kakashi held a slip of paper that had the items to buy on it.

"This is so stupid." Kira said in a monotone voice

"You said it." Sakura agreed

"Alright the next stop is a market down the street." Kakashi stated

"Ugh." Kira sighed

The five ninjas walked down the street a little carrying their bags of groceries with them. When they turned the corner Kira saw an all too familiar sight. A short, wide, white building with a lot of windows stood amongst a large patch of perfectly green grass. There was a sign outside of the building that read 'Konoha Mental Hospital'. As the five of them were nearing the building something happened. A skinny woman wearing a flower patterned dress with disheveled long brown hair burst through the front door with a nurse running after her.

"I'm free! Now Mr. Fluffy and I can go play!" The woman yelled

"Oh please come back here!"

Spectators had gathered to watch the funny sight of the nurse and the lady running around in circles.

"Hahah! Look at that crazy hag! She really should be locked up!" Naruto yelled

The lady ran up to Naruto and got right in his face and just started at him.

"Do you wanna pet my kitty!" the lady yelled and held up the stuffed bear in her arms

"Get away from me lady!" Naruto yelled back

Kira just started at the events playing out in front of her, until finally she reacted. Kira placed the two bags of groceries on the ground and walked over to the lady that was still staring at Naruto.

"Come on mom you really should get back inside." She said as she lightly took the arm of the lady

"Who are you? Do you wanna play?"

"Not today mom. Maybe tomorrow." Kira's voice had turned cold and emotionless; she kept her eyes down in order for her sensei and her friends not to see the tears welling up in her hazel orbs

"Mrs. Mitzuki you know better than to sneak out." The nurse said as she approached Kira and her mother, "Oh good afternoon Miss. Mitzuki I haven't seen in so long. You've gotten so big, and you're a ninja now!" She said as she observed the headband strapped around Kira's waist

"Ya, I've been very busy lately with training and all."

"Of course. Well don't be a stranger we all miss your visits-the staff and your mother. It's always good to have a fresh smiling face in the hospital."

"Ya, well I gotta get back to training now."

"Of course!"

Kira let go of her mother's arm and let the nurse take a hold of it.

"Now you stay in there with the nice doctors' okay mom."

"I want pudding for dinner!"

"To bad you have to eat real food!" Kira yelled as she turned around and walked back over to the groceries she left on the ground-everyone's eyes still on her

She picked up the bags but kept her focus on the ground.

"Well goodbye. Say goodbye Kugiri."

"Bye!"

The nurse and Kira's mother walked away and back into the hospital.

"Kira…" Sakura said

"What?"

"Um…are you…okay?"

Kira finally lifted her head to show the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'll be fine."

_So this is what she meant when she told Naruto and me that her mom is not right. What she meant was her mom is crazy, I wonder what happened to her mom. _Sakura thought

Sasuke looked over at Kira, _so her mother's a nut job._

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kakashi spoke up.

"Well we better get going you four; we still have other things to buy."

"Ya let's go." Kira said

_This has been a very eventful day, I ran into my old teammates and my mom. Plus now Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura know about my mom. I wonder what else they will find out about me, without me actually telling them. _

Who else is pissed that school started! I was exited for about a day then once I got into the school and had loads of homework assigned I was like "now I remember why I hate this place…" lol. I would like to thank my reviewers:

Nicachan510

Zoey

White Alchemist Taya

Trishell

Uchiha of Darkness

vita-chan

ILoveAnime89

Orochimaru's Ojou-san

ghostioanddaigona

Can't remember…forgot…


	6. Your Return

Hey everyone get ready for a long and interesting chapter…..

Chapter 6: Your Return

Kira is standing at the entrance to Konoha looking out at the path ahead of her anxiously awaiting for figures of ninja to come up over the horizon. It's early in the morning, to early for Kira to be up. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"How could you sleep?" A lady with white-brown hair asked Kira

"Huh?" Kira asked as she forcefully opened her tired eyes

"You're here waiting for someone aren't you? How can you sleep when this is the time you find out if your loved one is alive or…or…"

"Dead." Kira finished the woman's sentence, "I know the person I'm waiting for is fine."

_Ya and he better get here soon! I have training to do!_

Kira along with the other people gathered at the entrance to Konoha waiting for their loved ones to return, in Kira's case its Mitsukake. After a few more minutes of waiting, Kira spotted figures walking towards the village entrance.

"They're back!" A woman yelled

Some adults and children ran out to great their family or friends while some walked out a ways before coming to a halt but Kira stayed where she was. What most people don't realize is the welcoming party ninjas get when they come home.

"Hello Kira."

Kira turned around to see who called out her name, who she saw didn't shock her.

"Hey Lord Hokage."

A couple more things people don't know about mission returns is that the Hokage is always present for his troops' return and on a sad note; if there is any KIA bodies returned home-even if there is only one-there is always a proper memorial funeral put on for them.

"Mitsukake was the leader of this mission you know."

"I know."

"Because of this I'm sure all these people will be able to bring their family members home."

"That and this was probably another super easy mission."

"Kira no matter how simple a mission may appear it always has risks."

"Ya, okay." Kira said sarcastically

With Mitsukake:

"Hey Mitsuo how are you gonna explain to your girl that you broke your arm?"

"I'm gonna lie what else."

"Ya, you might not want to tell her that you broke it by tripping over a tree root."

"Oh you're hysterical." Mitsuo said

"Ya Mitsuo, you're the big brave ninja that is impervious to kunai and shurikens but when it comes to tree roots…" A ninja said

"Shut up."

"You guys are so stupid." A female ninja said, "I just wanna get home and sleep in a real bed! And take a warm bath!"

"What's wrong Sara can't take the ninja life?"

"That's not it!"

"Give her a break guys she a new coming chuunin." Mitsukake said

_In fact I can't agree with her more. I'm almost home Kira, I wonder how training with Kakashi has been for you._

With Kira:

Kira saw people reuniting with their families, and she lost all of her patients. She dashed away from the gate and out into the path searching for Mitsukake.

_No, not him, to old, to ugly, a woman…where are you!_

"Hey Kira!"

Kira stopped and looked for the body that had called her name and there about fifteen feet ahead of her is a waving Mitsukake. Kira began to run again straight towards him but instead of slowing down when she neared him she kept running and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck with Mitsukake catching her in his arms. Mitsukake buried his face in Kira's soft brown hair and inhaled the clean vanilla sent she gave off.

_See I came back just like I told you I would. _Mitsukake thought

_Your back and not a scratch on you, I'm so glad! _Kira thought

Kira let go of Mitsukake and stood in front of him. Mitsukake looked her over and noticed the change in wardrobe, and that she had all of her weapons with her.

"You got new clothes I see."

"You like?" Kira said as she spun around quickly

The style of clothes Kira had on was the same as her last outfit but this time the colors, shoes, kunai pouch and some other things were different. Kira's shirt is now sky blue while her skirt with the slits on both sides is now a blue-green color (A/N: the color of Sakura's spandex shorts). Her spandex shorts are still black but these are different form the last pair by the first half is solid black and the last four inches is black fish net. And she has a kunai pouch on each thigh-one filled with regular kunai and shurikens and one filled with chakra kunai. Plus she changed her shoes. Instead of wearing regular ninja sandals she's wearing manila colored, steal-toed, zip up boots that go up to the beginning of her knee. Attached to each zipper of her boots are two orange colored feathers. And she has her twin blades sheathed on her back to form an "X". As usual she had bandages on her left upper arm (It's only a few inches thick) to cover up a few scars she obtained.

"What kind of training does Kakashi have you doing? You have all your weapons with you!"

"Relax. Most of the stuff he has me doing is easy and elementary." Kira started walking back towards the village with Mitsukake by her side.

"Then what's going on?"

"I've challenged Sasuke to a no hold-backs match."

"What! Are you thick in the head!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Kira don't you understand the danger!"

"Of course that's why I'm doing it." Kira chuckled a little, "And I need you to ref."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this."

"But come on Mitsukake I need a ref, and you're the only one that can do it. I can't ask Kakashi-sensei for obvious reasons, and I can't ask Resha-sensei…please." Kira looked at Mitsukake with puppy dog eyes

"Fine."

"Oh thank-you!" She said as she hugged Mitsukake, "Listen I gotta go to training now but come to the KIA memorial stone at 3. That's when we're fighting. Don't be late."

"Whatever."

Kira ran off towards the bridge to go meet her friends and Kakashi.

"Kira what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Mitsukake it's good to see this was another safe and successful mission of yours."

"Thank-you Lord Hokage."

"Mitsukake I have to talk to you about something that happened to Kira while you were away."

"What's wrong? Is it Yukiro?"

"I'll explain it to you after you fill out the mission reports."

Mitsukake and the Hokage walked away from the village entrance and headed to his office where the 3d would tell Mitsukake about the note Kira received from Yukiro and the measures he was taking to ensure her safety.

Kira slowly walked towards the bridge. She reached her hand up and felt the handle of one of her swords.

_Today's the big day, the day I fight Sasuke. I wonder how it will go. I sensed something about him that when put in the situation where he can use any power he can to win he will, and he'll use that power without mercy. But I can do the same…I have to, cause I have to get strong enough, and give up the restraint that keeps holding me back. Hopefully once I put myself in the situation where I do have to fight for my life then maybe I can find the courage to kill without remorse. But should I use my swords for this match? I don't wanna kill Sasuke or take off one of his limbs. Maybe I'll just use them as defense or only if I'm getting my ass kicked._

Kira reached the bridge and there was only Sasuke there-she arrived unusually early. Kira walked past Sasuke without saying a word and placed her bag and swords down and sat on the bridge railing. She looked towards the left where Sasuke was leaning and notice he too had a bag with him.

"You ready for today?" Sasuke said

"Uh?"

"Our match." Sasuke said not even looking at Kira

"You bet! But there's something I need to ask you." Kira jumped down from the railing, walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of him, "I need your permission to use my Kekkei Genkai on you."

"Did you forget this is a no hold-back match?"

"It's the Hokage's policy to ask an ally to use this jutsu on before the match starts, as long as it's not an exam or life or death." Kira looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Because you need to be aware that this jutsu might end your ninja career. You won't be dead but you might as well be."

Sasuke looked straight at Kira and thought about what she said then responded, "Use it. I have nothing to worry about. You probably won't use its full power on me anyways."

"Just for that maybe I will!"

_Ya right, like I'd ever hurt you like that. _Kira thought

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Hey Kira, Sasuke!"

The two ninja looked over and there was Sakura with Naruto close behind her walking to the bridge. When they arrived Sakura looked at the array of arsenal Kira and Sasuke had for their match today.

_I really hope they don't get hurt, and I plan to be there to cheer them on._

**Sasuke's gonna kill Kira! Cha! **

Poof

"No way! Kakashi-sensei is on time!" Naruto yelled

"This must be a sign." Sakura said

"Time to get started." Kakashi sated

Kira felt like the training was taking so long and that the day was moving by as slowly as possible but finally Kakashi announced the end of the day and dismissed the genin. Kira and Sasuke gathered their bags and weapons and started to go to the KIA memorial ground; with Naruto and Sakura right behind them.

"Hey Kira where are you gonna kill Sasuke at?" Naruto asked

"The KIA memorial ground." She answered him

"Well that fits! Sasuke will be made a KIA at the KIA sight! Haha."

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him on the head

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the bump

"Don't worry Sakura I don't plan on killing Sasuke, taking an arm or leg off yes. But killing him, no."

"What!"

"Just kidding. Haha."

"Oh you're so funny." Sakura said sarcastically

Kira checked her watch.

_3:10 Mitsukake should be there._

Once the four genin walked into the KIA clearing Mitsukake was lying on the ground with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"We're here!" Kira yelled

"Finally."

"Let's just get this thing started." Sasuke said

Sasuke and Kira geared up. Kira placed her swords on her back and took a couple more kunai out of her bag placed them in her pouched then took a hair tie out of her bag and tied up her hip length hair up into a ponytail. Sasuke kept his pack on and walked out a few feet away from the group.

"Hey Mitsukake." Kira said

"What?"

"I don't want you to go easy on me okay. Don't freak out if I get punched and call the match in Sasuke's favor, okay? Treat this like your proctoring the chuunin exams."

"Fine, whatever."

Kira walked out to where Sasuke was. Mitsukake walked over to the pair.

"Okay, the only rules in this match are that there are no rules. But to try and save lives I have the power to step in at any time and end the match. Understand?"

"Yup."

"Hmph."

Kira and Sasuke took their stance. Kira reached for her swords and stabbed both into the ground.

"For later."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and took out a kunai; Kira took out a chakra kunai and began pumping chakra into it.

"May the match between Mitzuki, Kira and Uchiha, Sasuke begin!"

Kira and Sasuke charged at one another.

Clank

When kunais collided; the force sent Sasuke staggering back.

"Chakra has more force the brute strength alone!" Kira said as she charged again

Sasuke dropped his kunai and took the offensive giving out a barrage of punches and kicks, landing only a few.

_I have to get out of this fist fight! I can only defend and to win I have to attack._

Kira did a series of quick hand signs, and when Sasuke went to land his next punch Kira turned into a log.

_Substitution! How did I not see that! Where did she go!_

"Here!" Kira made an attempt to kick Sasuke in the side but was block when he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground

He took out a kunai and lunged at Kira but was surprised when instead of moving to the side she placed her feet on his stomach and flipped him over her. Sasuke landed on his feet and when he looked up Kira was gone.

"Wind style: Flurry phoenix jutsu!"

"What!" Sasuke turned around and saw a small phoenix coming right towards him

Before he had the time to react the bird flew through him, "cough choke choke", Sasuke fell to the ground and grabbed his chest still choughing.

He struggled to get back up when he saw Kira charging at him.

_Time to finish this! _He thought

Using his speed Sasuke went behind Kira and punched her on the side of her neck causing Kira to fall to her knees only to be picked up by Sasuke and kicked into the air.

"Take this!" Sasuke threw shuriken at Kira

Kira managed to dodge most of them; having only one graze her right leg. Landing on her feet she took out three chakra kunai, pumped them with chakra then threw them. Sasuke easily dodged all three.

"You're gonna need to do a little more than that."

"Ya, well how about this!" Kira outstretched her right arm and then sharply drew it back to her body

The three kunai that she threw spun around and headed back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke watch out!" Sakura yelled

He turned around, saw the kunai then jumped out range of fire.

_Hugh Sakura! I would have had him!_

"So you can control those things with your chakra, interesting."

"Come on Kira! You can do it! Beat this asshole!" Naruto yelled

"Right Naruto!"

Kira did a series of hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One clone appeared next to Kira.

"Let's go!"

Kira and her clone ran up to the swords sticking out of the dirt, grabbed one and ran towards Sasuke.

Locked in a taijutsu battle Sasuke had no choice to but to dodge all swings of the blades-which was made easier thanks to his sharingan.

_Time to eliminate her clone._

Using his sharingan Sasuke located which one was the clone, grabbed it and blocked the real Kira's blade with it, having it disappear into a puff of smoke. He caught Kira off guard, swiftly moved behind her shielded by the smoke of her own clone. Sasuke unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks-all of them landing their target. With the last kick he sent Kira flying a couple of feet. She landed on the ground struggling to get up. The battle had turned to Sasuke's favor.

"Kira!" Sakura yelled

"Get up! Don't give up!" Naruto cheered

Kira wiped the blood dripping from her mouth away and looked over at Sasuke.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Kira's eyes grew wide as she saw the wall of fire coming towards her and reached the only way she could, she did a series of hand signs and closed her eyes.

"Kira! Naruto did you see her move!"

"Uhh…" Naruto didn't answer because the truth was he hadn't seen Kira move

Once the blaze cleared the sight that Sasuke saw made his eyes grew wide. Kira hadn't moved from the ground where she was lying a moment before, instead she did a jutsu to try and block the blaze.

It worked.

There in font of Kira-guarding her from the blaze-was a wall of see-through green-blue chakra with Kira right behind it covering her head with hands; as if she wasn't expect the jutsu to work.

Kira opened her eyes, saw the wall and stood up. She released her hands and the wall disappeared.

"It worked? It worked!" Kira jumped up

"You did a jutsu without knowing if it would work?" Sasuke asked

"Yup." Kira stuck out her tongue

"Yea go Kira!" Naruto yelled

"I'm just glad she's okay." Sakura said

"Ugh!" Kira kneeled down and grabbed her waist

_That jutsu took up way to much chakra! I have to end this and soon!_

Kira picked up her swords that were lying on the ground a few feet from her.

"Come on Sasuke it's now or never!"

Sasuke grabbed two kunai and charged.

"Two kunai versus two swords, boy Sasuke is dumber than I thought." Naruto said

"Actually that's a good idea." Mitsukake said something for the first time since the match started, "I gives him something to defend with and attack with."

Clank Clank Clank

Kira swordsmanship was as amazing as she said it was. Using both blades she did a series of spins keeping good aim on Sasuke's body and other times faking a swing but instead would swing her leg aiming to hit him on the head. Sasuke had to keep his guard up the entire time.

_This getting me nowhere! I have to do something! _Sasuke thought

He jumped back, threw the kunai at Kira-which she stopped by raising her swords and hitting them out of the way. Sasuke reached into his pack and pulled out a demon wind shuriken.

"Demon wind shuriken! Wind mill of shadows!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Kira asked

"Sasuke's favorite weapon!" Sakura answered

Sasuke jumped into the air and threw it at Kira with great force. Kira raised one of her swords to block it but instead the shuriken knocked the sword out of her hand and while Kira was looking at the shuriken and her now flying sword, Sasuke appeared next to her and knocked the other blade out of her hand. Sasuke punched Kira in the stomach then the chin. Kira landed a rather weak punch to Sasuke's right cheek. Then Kira did two round offs to get away from the Uchiha.

Once away Kira grabbed her waist panting and in pain.

"Kira's just about out of chakra and energy. Looks like Sasuke's just too much for her." Mitsukake said

"You think?" Sakura asked

Sakura looked at her new friend. She was covered in scratches, bruises, and dirt. She was panting heavily barley able to stand. Then she looked at Sasuke. He was covered with a few cuts and bruises-not nearly as much as Kira. He looked like could go for hours.

_This whole time I've only been cheering for Sasuke, but Kira is trying so hard. I guess I haven't been a very good friend._

"Come on Kira! I know you have more than that in you!" Sakura yelled

Kira looked over at Sakura and nodded her head.

_You're right Sakura I do have more in me but I don't think you're gonna like it! I have to use my kekkei genkai!_

Kira stood up tall and curled her hands into fits at her side.

"Just give up. You're out of chakra and energy. Don't kill yourself."

"You're wrong."

"Uh?"

"You wanted to see my kekkei genkai; well it's time to see it first hand!" Kira reached up and ripped the bandages from her arm reviling 2 scars, tossing the strips of cloth into the wind

"Kira, think about what you're doing!" Mitsukake yelled

"I have!" Kira started a series of hands

Sasuke stood ready for any attack Kira's blood line trait would dish out.

"Secret Jutsu: Painful Illusion!" Kira extended her arms towards Sasuke

"What the-"

_I can't move! I'm frozen!_

Out from Kira's palms came pitch black fog, and went right for Sasuke. The black fog completely surrounded him. Kira stood firm into the ground and braced herself for what she knew would come next.

Inside the abyss:

_Where in the hell am I? What is this place? Its freezing and I can't see anything it's so dark!_

Suddenly image began to from in front of Sasuke.

_What? No!_

In front of his eyes one event from his past began to play out. It was when he was a little boy. It was when he came home to find dead members of his family laying all along the street. He saw himself running, running into the house. He knew what was at the end of that path…his parents and his brother.

The real world:

"AHHHH!" Kira screamed and grabbed her left arm

A splatter a blood flew into the air. A gash formed on Kira's left arm where the other scars are located. Kira fell to her knees and held her bleeding arm.

_What the hell! This is only the first memory he's seeing and yet my arm has already sliced open! It shouldn't hurt this much! _

"AHHHHHH!"

"Kira stop!" Mitsukake yelled

Naruto and Sakura stood motionless at the events playing out before them. They have no idea what's going on. All they can see is Kira in extreme pain on the ground, and they knew Sasuke was in this black bubble but they can't see what's going on inside of it.

Mitsukake jumped into the middle of Kira and Sasuke, he ran over to Kira and grabbed her.

"End it!" he yelled at her

Kira looked up at Mitsukake and was instantly scared of what she saw in his eyes.

"Do it!"

"First…call..it." Kira said weakly

"What!"

"Call it!"

"Fine! The winner is Mitzuki, Kira!"

He let go of Kira so she could properly end her jutsu.

"RELEASE!" She yelled

All at once the fog that was covering Sasuke cleared and there was Sasuke standing wide-eyed and not moving. He fell to his knees, still staring out into the distance with a fighting look on his face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered

Kira looked at Sasuke then at Mitsukake

"How many did you do!" Mitsukake yelled

"Only two." Kira said her voice riddle with worry

"What's wrong with Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

Sakura began to run over to Sasuke but Mitsukake stopped her. He grabbed her by the waist and held her steady.

"Let me go!"

Kira ran over to Sasuke and kneeled down in front of him.

"Sasuke can you hear me!" She yelled at him, "Sasuke answer me!"

Sakura started to cry while Naruto stood still baffled at what was going on.

"Sasuke please answer me!" Kira yelled

Tears began to form in Kira's eyes when she realized that she caused the events that were playing out right now.

_I did this! My wanting to win! What if doesn't come back! Sasuke!_

"SASUKE!" Kira pulled his frozen body against hers, "Wake up you loser! I didn't even use my full power on you! Don't tell me you're this weak!"

At that moment Sasuke snapped out off his trance and pulled away from Kira.

"Sasuke…"

"Ugh-" Sasuke passed out against Kira

"Thank goodness." Kira took Sasuke off of her and placed him on the ground

"Sasuke!" Sakura stopped crying and struggling in Mitsukake's arms realizing that he was going be okay

Naruto walked over to Kira.

"What the hell did you do?"

Kira looked at Naruto.

"He'll be fine now." She stood up and looked Naruto

"I didn't ask if he'll be okay. I asked what you did to him."

She looked at Sakura and Mitsukake then back at Naruto.

"That was my kekkei genkai-painful illusion. It causes my victims to watch painful memories of their past play out before their eyes, as any feeling of happiness and hope are stripped for their bodies. They relive the sadness they felt over again only this time there are no encouraging voices telling them 'it will work out some how'. It drives my victims literally crazy." Kira looked at the ground

"Why did you arm start bleeding?" Naruto asked

"There are two parts to every kekkei genkai physical pain and mental stress. My victims don't get physically hurt; they get only the mental strain part of it. My arm gets injured because that's how I measure how many memories they see and how powerful they are. For every memory they see a thing like a shock is sent through my arm. The more there are or the powerful the memory it puts more stress on my body-especially my arm. Until it the pressure has to escape."

"Unn." Sasuke began to stir

Kira turned around and knelt back down to Sasuke's side.

"Wake up you loser." Kira said quietly as she poked him in the side

"Stop calling him that!" Sakura yelled

Kira just looked at he ground.

"What the…hell…was that?" Sasuke sat up

Mitsukake released Sakura and she ran over to Sasuke, and embraced him.

"Sakura let me go!"

She did as she was told and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what was that?" Sasuke looked at Kira

"Hey Sakura let's go home." Naruto said as he walked over to her

"Go." Sasuke said

"But…are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes now go."

"Okay…bye." Sakura got up and started to walk away

Naruto began to follow her but stopped and turned around, "You know she was really worried bout you and you just tell her to go."

"Hmph."

Naruto continued to walk.

"Uh. Well Kira you won your stupid fight and almost sent a fellow ninja to the hospital. I hope this day was eventful enough for you." Mitsukake said, "I have to go. The Hokage wants to meet with me. Make sure he's okay before you leave."

"Ya, I know."

Poof

"What was that?" Sasuke asked again

"That was my kekkei genkai…painful illusion."

"I saw things….things from my past."

"That's what it does. It makes you see painful things from your past, and makes you feel like there will never be another happy day ever again. Sasuke what did you see?"

"Uh?"

"You only saw two things and yet those two memories were so strong. What happened to you when you were little?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said as he stood up

He looked down at Kira and noticed her still heavily bleeding arm, "What happened to your arm? I didn't do that to you."

"A side effect of my kekkei genkai, you get the mental pain I get the physical."

"Oh."

Kira stood up and took out a bandage from her pouch and began to wrap her arm.

"Bye."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm Fine."

Sasuke gathered his things and a few minutes later began walking home leaving Kira the only one left. But instead of gathering her things she walked over to the KIA stone. She ran her fingers over the names until she reached one name that read: Mitzuki, **Ryoku.**

**_I don't know if you should feel proud of me or disappointed in me…dad. _**

**Woot! Woot! 11 pages!! New personal record!! Well school certainly has kept me away from my CP. But it's thanksgiving break so that means 5 days (including weekends) of no school and nothing but CP, TV, and my PS2 (yes, yes it's know it's now outdated but who cares the ps3 it sold out an really expensive)! Have a happy thanksgiving everybody!!! Eat lots!!! And thanks so much to my reviewers:**

**XxAya-Dark angel eyesxX**

**ILoveAnime89**

**Ghostioanddaigona**

**Whit Alchemist Taya**

**Dsano228**

**Nicachan510**


	7. A Normal Day

Chapter 7: A Normal Day

Kira slipped her last kunai into her pouch and walked out of her bedroom. Her life was just about back to normal. Her training with Kakashi ended a few days ago but instead of training with Mitsukake she was back with Resha and her original team. After training with Kakashi she realized that teamwork is a major thing in the ninja world and requested to go back with her teammates. Kira walked down the hall and opened the door to one of the guest rooms in her house. Mitsukake was sprawled out on top of the bed sleeping; this was a normal thing. Mitsukake spent a lot of nights over her house. She walked in the room and stood next to him.

She bent down to his head and said, "Mitsukake wake up. Come on." Kira shook him a little

"Mmmm." Mitsukake opened one eye, "What?"

"I'm leaving to go train now."

"Okay." He said as he rolled over

"That means you have to get up too!" Kira said as she threw the covers off of him

Mitsukake sat straight up and look at Kira.

"What the hell!"

"It's time to get up! You're a jounin, you have to go out and do whatever you jounin do!"

"Damn it." Mitsukake got out of bed, he was wearing his usual night wear; a t-shirt and boxers, "I curse the day I ever became a ninja." He said under his breath

The two of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You're still wearing those boots?" He asked

"Ya, I never realized how comfortable they were."

Mitsukake sat down at the table and rubbed his face.

"How are things going with Resha and them?"

Kira sat down, "Things are going as good as expected."

"That bad?"

"Yea but I have a plan."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna talk to them."

"What happened, getting into fights doesn't work anymore?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey Kira."

"Ya?"

"You didn't hear anything last night, did you?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." Mitsukake looked out the window

After Mitsukake got home from his mission the Hokage told him the incidents with Yukiro that had occurred, ever since then he has been extra protective over Kira. He has spent every night over her house and hasn't spent much time over his house with his family.

"My mom wants me to eat dinner at my house today." He looked back at Kira

Mitsukake's parents aren't ninja, they own a small food shop in town.

"So, go ahead. It _is_ your house."

"You won't mind?"

"No."

"Why don't you come too?"

"Mitsukake don't you think your mom would like a nice dinner with just your mom, dad, and you? I don't want to interfere."

"You won't."

"Fine."

_I know you don't really want to come over but I'm NOT leaving you alone. I wasn't here to protect you last time and I swore to myself that will never happen again! _

Kira stood up, "Breakfast is on the stove and your vest is on the clothes line. It should be dried."

"Okay."

Kira grabbed a few more things on the counter and hugged Mitsukake goodbye.

"See ya! And don't forget to lock the door when you leave!"

"I know."

Kira closed the door and began to walk to the meeting place. As she was walking through the center of town she saw a familiar face.

_It is him!_

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued to walk acting like he hadn't heard her call.

"Asshole." Kira ran to catch up with him, "Hey Sasuke!" she called again

_Oh great. I thought I was done seeing this girl. _Sasuke thought

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm going to training." Sasuke didn't stop walking; forcing Kira to walk alongside of him

"Really me too! How is everyone?"

"Fine."

"So um…How have you been?"

Sasuke looked at Kira.

"I mean when I last saw you…You weren't doing so well."

Sasuke realized she was talking about her jutsu and he stopped dead in his tracks and began to stare her down.

"Listen, shut up about your stupid jutsu got it!"

"O-Ok-okay."

Sasuke continued walking, even faster in hopes of losing Kira.

"You know I wasn't just referring to my jutsu. I haven't seen you in a few days and normal people ask how people they know are doing just for the hell of it."

"But you still referred to it."

"Well…Kind of. I never felt such power and pain before. It kind of intrigued me." Kira looked at Sasuke and smiled

"Pain amuses you…Strange." Sasuke smirked

Kira hit Sasuke in the arm, "Not like that you idiot!"

"Whatever."

"Incase you were wondering I'm back training with my original team, not Mitsukake."

"I wasn't wondering."

"Oh."

Kira was running out of things to say, Sasuke was just ending every conversation she tried to start. They walked in silence for a few more minutes when Kira realized she had to leave to go to her meeting place, she was walking right past it!

With Rena and Kosuke:

"Hey Rena, look its Kira and look who she's walking with."

"WHAT!!! She's walking WITH SASUKE!!!!"

"Chill out."

Rena turned to look at Kosuke, "She is walking with my future husband and you're telling me to relax!"

"Well it looks like your hubby's having an affair." Kosuke said jokingly

"Shut up! I will not stand for this!" Rena stormed off in the direction of Kira and Sasuke

With Kira and Sasuke:

"Well I better get going. Don't wanna be late."

_Finally she's leaving. _Sasuke thought

"Hey Kira!"

Kira recognized the voice calling her name and stopped walking, "Oh no!"

Sasuke stopped walking too and looked at Kira who was staring at a purple-haired kunoichi jogging towards them.

"I'd advise you to leave." Kira said to Sasuke

But it was too late Rena came over to the pair and gave an evil look to Kira.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you?"

"Do I know you?"

"Haha, don't be silly of course you do!"

"You're trying so hard it's pathetic." Kira said

"What did you say to me?" Rena walked over to Kira and whispered in her ear, "Listen you little loser I'd keep my mouth closed if I was you."

"Ya, well you're not me."

"And thank-god for that."

"And what's wrong with being me!"

"Well you're ugly, dumb, and the loneliest pathetic loser I have ever seen!" Rena said she was no longer whispering so that everyone around her-including Sasuke heard what she was saying

"Shut up! I'm not lonely!"

"Ya right, cause your wakkado mother is such great company!"

"Shut up." Said a cold voice

Rena turned around to see Sasuke there looking at her with eyes full of hate and anger.

"S-Sasuke...ha…ha."

"I would just shut up if I was you, because Kira probably does have a better life than you. Anything's better than being annoying trash like you." Sasuke stared at Rena

Rena's eyes began to swell with tears; she turned around and ran back to where Kosuke was still standing.

"Sasuke…Thanks."

"People like her annoy me."

"Thanks again. Now I have to go face them yay for me." Kira slowly walked to where she saw her two teammates waiting, Rena with a look of pure disgust on her face.

_I don't know why he did it. I never though he would stand up for me…I doubt he even realized that he did. But I'm glad he did. _Kira thought

Kira joined her team; they are waiting outside of a bookstore that Resha's aunt and uncle own. Kira leaned up against the building watching the roads to see if her sensei was anywhere near them.

"Rena will you wipe that look off of your face?" Kosuke said, "Training hasn't even started yet, can't you control your temper?"

"I can have whatever look on my face I want."

Kira glanced at Rena she was staring right at her with the look that she wanted to kill her.

_I can see this is going to be another typical day of training. _Kira thought

POOF

Resha appeared, "Hey you three." Resha has dirty blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing typical jounin attire: blue ninja sandals, loose grey capri-pants, a pale yellow shirt, her headband around her neck, and the green ninja vest.

Rena looked at her students. Rena and Kosuke were standing next to each other while Kira was standing apart from them with her back facing them.

_I can see today will be no better. _

"Follow me we're going to be doing a new exercise today."

The four ninja walked away from the bookstore and out into the training grounds.

"Okay here we are." Resha stopped walking and faced her students she did a series of quick hand signs, "Earth style: Vine prison jutsu!"

"What!" Kira yelled

Green vines came up out of the ground and wrapped around the three genin. No matter how much they struggled they couldn't get free or reach their weapons or make hand signs.

"Okay here the deal. I'm sick of you three fighting all of the time! The other jounin think you guys are a joke! And I will not have my team be called pathetic! So I'm done! We're going to get to the bottom of your issues so you three can start working together like a team!" Resha motioned her hand and vines crawled up Rena and Kosuke and covered their mouths.

Resha sat down on the ground, "Kira you mentioned a while ago that you learned something from Kakashi. Why don't you elaborate?"

"Well…" Kira looked at her teammates, "I know you guys really started having issues with me after the chuunin exams because you blame me for the fact that we failed. But you know what…you should be glad that we flunked out at the first phase because judging from the little Mitsukake told me about the second phase is that it all depends on teamwork and survival. And we might have died out there! In exams ninja don't go easy on you! When its life or death you need to be able to depend on your teammates, and the only thing we can count on each other doing, is finding someway to desert each other and get the other one seriously hurt or killed!"

Resha moved a vine over Kira's mouth and moved a vine away from Rena's mouth.

"I have nothing to say!"

"So be it. Kosuke?"

"I…I…I agree with Kira." Rena turned to face him, "I wanna become a great jounin, but I can't do that if I can't even become a chuunin because of my team refuses to work together."

"Kosuke is right. You three will never make it in the ninja world unless you learn to work together. Release!"

The vines around the three genin disappeared back into the earth.

"Hey Kira." Rena said

"Yea?"

"Listen…umm…yea. Need anyone to be on your side for the drill we might do today?"

"I think I just might."

Later that day:

Kira walked into her house to see Mitsukake sitting on her couch watching TV.

"Hey what's up?" He asked

Kira slowly walked over to the couch and plopped down on it and placed her head on Mitsukake's lap causing him to blush slightly.

"How was training?"

"Surprisingly really good!" Kira sat up, "We talked. Came to an agreement."

"What's that?"

"Well we're a team together weather we like it or not and we have to start acting like it. We don't have to start hanging out or acting like best friends, we just have to have each other's back in missions, get along, and help each other out in mission and training."

"You really think that will work for more than a day."

"I might not but I hope it does. I had such a good day!" Kira said as she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen

"Making peace with your enemies does make for a good day." Mitsukake said as he followed her

"Plus Sasuke stood up for me!"

"Who's Sasuke?" Mitsukake asked with a hint of envy in his voice

"You know Uchiha Sasuke he's on Kakashi's team. The boy with raven hair and onyx eyes?"

"Oh ya him. So what."

"I just though…that it was really nice of him that's all." Kira blushed slightly, "Well I'm gonna shower up and get ready to go to your house for dinner tonight okay?"

"I'm not stopping you. I'm going out okay."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Mitsukake walked over to the door and slammed the door behind him

"What's up with him?" Kira asked herself

That night:

It was early in the morning. The moon was still high in the sky blanketing Konoha in its silver rays, the wind gently caressing the landscape. Kira's in her room sleeping, stands of her long brown hair covering her face. She wore her usual night attire of pale blue shorts and a white t-shirt. It was an unusual warm night so she left her window open to let in the fresh cool breeze, her white curtains danced as the wind flowed through them. But someone was watching the peaceful teen sleep. The ninja quietly jumped onto her window sill and stepped into her room. The shadow walked over to her bed and rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Mmm." Kira moaned in her sleep when she felt the cool hand placed on her warm cheek

The ninja removed his hand and took out a kunai held it up to his face and looked at Kira. The ninja smirked and slowly lowered the kunai to Kira's neck. As soon as the kunai was a few inches from her neck Kira's eyes shot open.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kira flung the covers off of her and leaped out of bed

Kira glanced around her room but saw nothing.

_I saw it! The ninja was there…I saw him AND sensed him!_

"What's wrong!"

"AHHHHH!" Mitsukake burst through Kira's door in his boxers and t-shirt scaring the already frightened Kira

"Someone came in my room! He had a kunai or something! Someone tried to attack me!" Kira ran over to Mitsukake

He grabbed Kira by the shoulders and pulled her in close to his body.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Ya."

Mitsukake let her go and walked over to the window and stuck his head out to; giving up to the fact that he could no longer sense anything he came back in the room and closed the window and locked it.

"Keep these closed from now on."

"Mitsukake…"

"Come on." He took Kira's hand, held it tight and looked into Kira's frightened eyes

"Sleep in my bed tonight."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor by your bed."

"Thanks Mitsukake."

Mitsukake wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders and lead her out of the room but not before looking over his shoulder at the window one more time. He would be sure to report this to the Hokage right away in the morning.

Ughhh….school is really annoying!!! Homework, projects, reports, teachers…it's super annoying!!! Being an honors student is a lot of work. But with my February vacation under way writing and reading fics is a well deserved break!!!! I'm not so sure I like this chapter…seemed kind of boring. But whatever I needed a filler chapter lol. So I want to say thanks to my reviewers you guys really help me to keep writing!!!! Anyways I'm sorry if I forgot anyone, my computer crashed and I have no way to access my old e-mail account which tells me who reviewed and when they reviewed (fanfiction sends me alerts). So if I forgot you let me know and I'll be sure to mention you in chapter 8!

Nicachan510

White Alchemist Taya

ILoveAnime89

xX Split in Two Xx

sakura9898

Anime-Kunoichi

Aliya-chan


End file.
